Full Moon and Empty Arms
by ncislove
Summary: A murderer is on the loose targeting women at random. Gibbs/Abby, rated T for now - might change.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own NCIS, not making any money, etc etc. Don't sue. Feedback is lovely, and much appreciated. This fic is not finished yet, though I have a decent chunk finished (30+ pages so far).

Enjoy!!

---

**Chapter One **

**(Thursday Night)**

Ashley Miller waited thirty minutes and three drinks for her best friend to arrive at their agreed meeting place at Curb, the hottest new hangout in town.

When she didn't show, Ashley figured that she must have met a guy and changed her plans. They had always had an agreement that if something of that nature came up, they would send a quick text and then agree to talk the next morning.

It was unusual for her friend to meet someone that way, she'd been hung up on her boss for far too long, but Ashley had sent her fair share of text over the years. If her friend had finally found someone, Ashley wasn't about to reprimand her over a failed text.

_I just better get the juicy details tomorrow,_ Ashley thought to herself as she ordered another beer. Beer in hand she went in search of someone else to hang-out with.

By the end of the night, she gave one last phone call to her friend, but then headed home to fall into bed weary of having to be up in a few short hours for work. Her alarm sounded all too quickly and Ashley forced herself through her morning routine and then out the door to work. Her route brought her back by Curb and she smiled remembering the hot guy she'd met the night before. They didn't exchange numbers, but it had been fun to dance and flirt. She couldn't wait to dish the details with her friend.

Stopped at a red light, she caught sight of her friends' car parked towards the back of the building. She flipped a U-turn and ignored the car horns that blasted at her for blocking traffic. She parked alongside her friend's car and wondered if she had just gotten lucky and headed home with the mystery man. It wasn't until she got out of her car and circled around to peek inside the driver's side window that her foot connected with a discarded necklace on the ground.

Her insides flopped when she realized what it was. There was no way her friend would have dropped this and gone anywhere without it. It had been a gift and she wore it always, as she claimed it provided comfort and reassurance whenever she needed it.

Picking it up, Ashley raced back around and practically threw herself back into the driver's seat of her car. She wasn't sure what to do, who to call, so she drove to the one place she hoped could help. She had met Agent Gibbs a few years back, and hoped that he would know what to do.

She was met in the lobby by Agent Tony DiNozzo, who looked her over and offered a flirtatious smile.

"I need to speak to Agent Gibbs, it's urgent."

Tony's smile faded. "Yeah, that's what security said when they called up. Gibbs is with the director at the moment, but he said he'd meet you in conference room one."

Ashley followed Tony past the other agents and up the stairs as he led her to the conference room, her friends choker clutched tightly in her hand.

Tony waited just outside until Gibbs dismissed him and headed in. Gibbs vaguely recognized the woman waiting for him, having seen her once, maybe twice in passing. "How can I help you, Miss Miller?"

Ashley set the choker on the table and pushed it towards him. "She's missing."

---

Back down in the squad room, Tony leaned back into his chair and looked over at McGee. "She didn't even smile at me. I put a lot of effort into flirting with her, but I got nothing!"

"Relax Tony," McGee rolled his eyes. "She looked upset. You can't win them all."

"Perhaps I would have better luck," Ziva interrupted. "Maybe she is into women."

Tony thought for a moment. "You know, if she picked you over me, I really wouldn't mind. That'd be pretty hot, actually. You could invite us both over, and-" Tony's thoughts started to run wild.

"Oh Tony," Ziva laughed. "Leave little DiNozzo at home tomorrow, would you?"

Tony had his smart-ass reply ready, but just as he opened his mouth to speak, he noticed Ziva look up sharply. Tony turned to see Gibbs headed down the stairs, taking them two at a time. "McGee," Gibbs barked. "I need you to put out a BOLO."

"Sure boss, but um, for who?" McGee scrambled to pull up the correct program.

"Abby. Abby's missing."

----

_**-The night before-**_

Abby bounced happily as she dug through her cosmetic bag in search of the perfect shade of red lipstick. A quick glance at the clock told her she still had fifteen minutes before she needed to leave.

She carefully covered her lips in crimson and then leaned in to check that her black eye-liner hadn't smudged more than she wanted. Then, dampening the tips of her fingers with water, she smoothed out the last little flyaways from her raven hair that she had pulled into a high ponytail.

Stepping a foot back, she straightened the red satin blouse she wore and then picked a piece of lint from her black trousers. She smiled at herself in the mirror and then, thinking back to her day at work, her smile turned into a wide grin.

***

"_Abb's?" Gibbs glanced around her lab, the music was loud but not earth shattering._

"_Ow!" There was a loud thump and then Abby appeared from beneath her desk. "Oh, hey Gibbs."_

_Kneeling beside her, ignoring the protest of his knees, he glanced under her desk. "Everything okay down here?"_

"_Oh, yeah." She held up a roll of duct tape. "I'm taping the computer wires up off the floor to make it easier for the janitorial crew." She brushed the dust from her knees. "It's not getting completely clean under here and the dust makes me sneeze." As if to prove her point, she sneezed._

"_Ah," Gibbs pushed back up to his feet and then gave Abby a hand up. "I'll let the cleaning crew know, make sure they vacuum well."_

"_Much appreciated. Anyway, what can I do for you, Special Agent Gibbs?" She drew out his name playfully._

"_Caf-Pow!" Gibbs nodded to her work table."DiNozzo said he forgot to bring you one when I sent him for the DNA results on the Meadows' case. Didn't want you to think you weren't appreciated."_

_Abby rolled her eyes, but a smile tugged at the corner of her mouth as she picked up the drink, swirling it once before taking a long sip. "Mm, would hate to have to start looking at all those job offers I've been getting. Those dinners are really hard to get through."_

_Gibbs feigned insult and gave a small tug to one of her pigtails. "Guess I should try harder. Dinner at my place tonight? It's not the Ritz, but I don't think I could get reservations with only a few hours to spare."_

"_You gonna cook me steak like you did for Tony? Over your fireplace?"_

"_I was going to put in a little more effort than that, but if steak over a fire in my living room is what you want…" Gibbs gave a little shrug. "I think I could pull it off."_

"_I would love to, but can I get a rain-check? I'm meeting my friend Ashley tonight. I hate to cancel, but…" Saying no to dinner with Gibbs wasn't a decision she took lightly; Ashley would understand._

"_No don't, how about this weekend? We're off rotation so we won't get called in mid-steak."_

"_It's a date!" Abby wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug and then pulled back with a sheepish grin. "I mean, that would be great."_

_He touched his fingers to her cheek in lieu of a 'see you later' and then headed for the door. He had just rounded the corner when suddenly he peeked back in. "Oh, Abbs?"_

_Abby looked up from the Caf-Pow! he had brought her._

"_Gesundheit." _

_***_

Abby smoother her shirt one last time in the mirror before going in search of shoes. _Only two more sleeps,_ she told herself, _until dinner with Gibbs!_

Briefly considering her court shoes, black heels, she pushed the aside in favor of a pair of we well-worn boots. They would mostly be covered by her pants and she preferred the comfort that came along with her favorite footwear.

The last thing before grabbing her coat and purse was fasten her favorite choker around her neck. It was a birthday present from Gibbs a few years back. He had seen her looking at it online at work one day. It cost a little more than she had been willing to spend, so when she opened the box he had left on her desk, she was sure he'd heard her squeal all the way up in the squad room.

The lights were already flashing through the door when Abby pulled into the parking lot at Curb, the newest dance club and live music venue in town. It was opening week, and a friend of Ashley was singing tonight and had been able to get the girls on the guest list.

The main parking lot was packed, so Abby pulled around back and was able to find a free spot. She checked her reflection one last time in the rear-view mirror and then stuck out her tongue at herself. There was no one she was interested in impressing tonight, at least not here. She was fairly certain that her person of interest would choose the trio of B's (Basement, Bourbon and Boat) over music venues with flashing lights.

She was just getting out of her car when someone got out of the car beside hers. "Excuse me, miss?"

Abby startled and pressed her back to the car. Ever since her last run-in with her crazy ex Mikel, being approached outside at night put her on edge.

"Sorry to startle you, but I'm having car trouble. Can you help me?"

"I'm not good with cars," Abby lied. "I can get one of the guys inside to take a look."

"Oh, I just need a jump. I can do it myself, I just need another car to get me going."

"Oh, um." Abby hesitated. "Well…"

"Please? I'm supposed to meet my girlfriend in fifteen minutes across town, and she's not answering when I call to tell her I'm a bit late."

Abby glanced at her watch; she still had six minutes until she was supposed to meet Ashley at the bar. "You have jumper cables?"

"Think so." He popped his trunk while Abby waited. She couldn't see completely in his trunk, but it looked pretty empty. Her gut started screaming when he took just a little too long looking when there was nothing to look under or behind. If he had jumper cables, he would've seen them by now.

"Look, I've got to meet my friend, but I'll ask-"

"Oh no you don't!" He spun around and grabbed her arm as she started to back away.

"HELP!" Abby screamed and tried to lash out with her foot. The man jumped aside, and at the same time managed to pull her in closer. She managed to connect her elbow to his nose, and although he cried out, his grip didn't loosen. When she tried to kick him again, her plan backfired and suddenly she found herself face-down on the cold asphalt. She struggled when she felt him lean over her, and she cried out when he hastily removed her choker for better access.

It didn't take long for her world to fade to black when his fingers tightened around her neck. The last thing she saw before her eyes drifted shut was the present from Gibbs, tossed carelessly on the ground beside her car.

---

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

As interstate 64 became I-79 just outside of Charleston on the long drive between Lexington, Kentucky and Washington D.C., Ian Reed pulled into a small gas station to fill up. Pushing a long section of hair from his eyes, he thought he probably could use a haircut and added it to his mental 'to-do' list.

Inside the mini-mart he paid for the gas, adding a few candy bars, a soda and a newspaper.

"It's too bad, you know?"

Ian looked up at the cashier, not quite following. "Hmm?"

"That Jackie Taylor woman," he tapped his finger on the newspaper, pointing out the headline that read, 'Local woman found dead in neighborhood pool.' "I hear she had weights around her ankles and she was almost free of 'em. A minute longer and she might've made it out okay."

Ian frowned. "Shame, isn't it? It suicide gone wrong, or did someone kill her?"

"Oh, she didn't off herself," the cashier shook his head. "Police say it's that guy that's been killin' women and writing 'you could have survived' across their forehead. Sounds like one sick bastard to me."

"Maybe he wants them to survive?" Ian suggested.

"Nah, anyway, you and I ain't got a thing to worry about, but I know I'll be keeping a better eye on my woman until they catch that guy."

"Yeah, me too." Ian agreed. He gathered his purchases and wished the chatty cashier a pleasant afternoon. He drove for an hour, his fingers itching to tear into the news paper and see what had been written about Jackie Taylor's death.

_Your mother, she could have made it if she wanted to. _

Ian tried to shake his father's voice from his head.

_She didn't want to survive; she didn't want to be stuck with you._

"No!" Ian shouted in his car as he turned off the interstate to a rest area. He parked and headed directly for the restrooms and then forced himself to stretch his legs by walking a large loop around the parking area.

Back in his car he scanned the article on Jackie Taylor before pulling out a pair of scissors and clipping it from the newspaper. Pulling a folder out from under his seat, he placed the article in front and then scanned through the others.

'Body of Flagstaff local found – like cause of death: Heatstroke.'

Ian had really thought she would have made it.

'Human remains found in burned out building.'

Maria Hamlin had been a mistake. There hadn't been enough time between the sedative and starting the fire. She probably hadn't even been awake yet. Also, she hadn't been linked to the others, as her flesh had been completely burned, and the ever encouraging 'you could have survived this' had melted away with her skin.

_They all gave up, just like your mother._

Again Ian forced his father's voice from his mind and angrily shoved the folder under his seat.

He was mad, he had given those women (with the exception of Maria – who still caused a slight pang of guilt in his chest) a chance, albeit slim, to survive their predicaments. But rather than remain calm, they panicked and ultimately killed themselves.

It took him nearly ten hours to get to D.C. and find a place to stay, but he was simply too keyed up to just relax and start the process of planning. _The next one_, he told himself, _I will play by ear._

Before leaving the hotel, he made sure his trunk was empty, he double checked he had maps of the area, as well as the surrounding states, and that the few things he needed were within easy reach. Grabbing a black sharpie, he hung the 'do not disturb' sign on the door and headed out.

It was dark and past dinner time when he parked behind the club. Even though it was a Thursday, he was sure the place would be packed judging by the 'grand opening' sign above the door and the all the flashing lights and blasting music.

Suddenly realizing how hungry he was, Ian was thankful he hadn't eaten the candy bars he purchased earlier at the gas station. He was halfway through his first chocolate bar when headlights flashed on his car, and moments later a car pulled up beside his. He knew instantly that she was the one. She was beautiful, but at the same time she was different than the others. He hoped that at some point he'd get to ask her about the spider web tattooed on her neck. He watched her take a look at herself in the mirror and then smiled when she stuck out her tongue at her reflection.

When she got out of her car, Ian did the same. "Excuse me, miss?" He was surprised that she startled so easily, and nearly gave up his task. If she was already on edge, it might make things more difficult. It was his unexplainable attraction that kept him going. "Sorry to startle you, but I'm having car trouble. Can you help me?"

He watched as she shifted uncomfortably and then made an excuse, offering to find help inside.

"I just need a jump," it was the only thing he could think of. "I can do it myself, I just need another car to get me going."

"Oh, um." He could see the wheels turning in her mind. "Well…"

"Please? I'm supposed to meet my girlfriend…" The girlfriend story was what changed her mind, and he smiled to himself as he turned to open the trunk of us car.

He hesitated a moment while he pretended to look for jumper cables, wondering what the best way to grab her would be. She was tall, but slender, so he didn't expect there to be much of a fight.

When she started to back away, Ian spun around to grab her and was surprised when she nearly knocked him off his feet. She yelled out, but the music blaring from the club easily masked her scream. He was glad he had started taking self-defense all those months ago, and it was because of those classes he was able to anticipate the majority of her moves, only taking her elbow to the nose, but at not quite full-force. He was able to bring her to the ground, and once she removed the necklace from her neck, it didn't take long for her to pass out due to lack of oxygen.

Wiping the blood from his nose, he knew it wouldn't take long for her to regain consciousness, He quickly lifted her, supporting himself with a hand to the side of her car, and placed her on his back seat and then bound her ankles together and tied her hands behind her back.

He didn't have an exact plan, but knew he needed to get out of the area to give himself some time to think. Digging around with one hand, the other on the steering wheel, he pulled out her wallet. She didn't have much else with her; only a debit card, her license, lipstick, and a few dollar bills.

He was nearly to Baltimore when he heard her begin to stir.

"Abby? You awake back there?" He had pulled into the far corner of a 24-hour fast-food joint parking lot. It would look odd if he parked somewhere completely empty, but if it was any busier, then he would run the risk of someone parking next to him and noticing her.

Abby tested the rope around her wrists and groaned. "How do you know my name?"

"I went through your purse to find your I.D."

"What do you want from me?" Abby though about screaming but realized he wouldn't have stopped if he was worried about being seen or heard.

"I want you to prove that you can survive." Ian glanced back over the seat at her. He was looking at a map of New York, sorting a plan in his head. "Prove to me that it's not impossible. Show me that you're not all like her."

"Who? Survive what? Just let me go!"

"I'm working on it." With that, Ian re-folded the map and started the car. "It'll be a long drive, get some rest. You'll need it."

"Who are you?"

"My name is Ian."

"Ian, why are you doing this to me, what do I do wrong?" She spoke as calmly as possible. She desperately wanted to understand why her. What had she done to warrant his anger?

"You… you women, you all just give up. You need to try harder." There was a slight shake to his voice.

"What did I give up on?"

"You haven't yet, but the others… they all gave up. She gave up on me."

"Who?" Abby hoped, she wondered, if she could start to understand his anger, then maybe she could use it to her advantage.

"Everyone! My mom, the others. The all could have tried harder to survive. It's their own fault. They killed themselves!" Ian's knuckles were white on the steering wheel.

Ian spent the next hour and a half detailing the deaths of Maria Hamlin of Portland, Stephanie Long of Flagstaff, Annie David of Austin, and Jackie Taylor in Lexington. He told her how in each situation the women had the tools to survive, but in the end panic took over and they perished. He told her that had Jackie calmed down and looked around, the key to her chains lay feet from her, within easy reached at the bottom of the pool.

He specifically buried Annie where he knew she would be found and calculated her oxygen supply accordingly. When she woke up she must have panicked, because the newspaper reports had said she had died an hour or so before she was found.

He hadn't planned well when he left Stephanie in the middle of the desert and if he let himself think about it, he could have prepared better. It took two weeks for her body to be found, and Ian had been sitting and waiting nervously for her story to make the front page. Then he moved on just as quietly as he arrived.

Then he got to Maria Hamlin, his first, and explained how, in retrospect he should have let the sedative wear off before setting the house on e fire. The window was unlocked; all she'd had to do was find something high enough to crawl on. But he doubted she had even woken up.

Ian ended his story with an explanation of how he wrote on their forehead, explaining how they could have survived.

Tears slipped silently down Abby's cheeks as Ian explained his crimes, resigning herself to a similar fate as the others. "What will you do to me?"

"I'm still working that out. Are you scared?"

Abby didn't dignify that with a response, instead thinking quietly to herself. _Oh God, Gibbs!_ She didn't put herself in the same category as Shannon and Kelly, but he had been devastated when Kate died. And that had been in the line of duty. _He'll be so disappointed in me._

Ian drove through the night and was glad that Abby seemed to cry herself to sleep. Out of everyone so far, she had remained the most calm. He liked her; it was too bad she'd end up like the rest of them.

As the sun started to rise, Ian drove past Saranac Lake and into the Adirondacks. With 18.6 million acres of forest and only 4.3 million acres patrolled by a mere 134 rangers, his chances of slipping in and out of the park without being noticed were good. He figured that if the cold weather didn't get her, the wildlife would.

Ian drove as far into the forest as he could and then pulled off the road. Abby watched silently with wide eyes as he gathered a few supplies from a bag on the passenger seat and then got out. The last thing she saw him pick up was a sharpie.

Ian untied her feet and helped her out of the car. He showed her his gun and then pointed in the direction he wanted her to move.

Abby tried to pay attention to every twist and turn they took through the woods, but after two hours of hiking, she had long given up hope.

They walked for hours, further and further from the remote access road that they had come in on.

"Tell me about the tattoo on your neck." Ian was a few paces behind her, his gun ready in case she decided to try anything.

With the sun high in the sky, Abby knew it was around noon. Her feet ached and her legs burned. "I can't… I can't keep going." She leaned against a large tree, ignoring his question about her tattoo. She considered the reasons behind her ink a private matter, and only those closest to her got an explanation. It had taken two years and plenty of Caf-Pow! before she had explained the spider web to Gibbs.

"Keep going." Ian encouraged. "Just a little while longer."

"I can't!" Abby turned to yell. "If you're going to kill me just get it over with. I can't. Keep. Walking!"

Ian took a soda from his backpack and kept his eyes on her while he took a ling sip and considered his options.

Abby watched as he drank the sugary-sweet beverage, but rather than make her thirsty, it brought memories of all the times Gibbs delivered Caf-Pow! to her in her lab. She sniffed and used her shoulder to wipe a tear from her cheek.

"I tell you what, you keep going and I promise to send a note, whatever you want me to write, to that special someone. You have a special someone, right?"

"Yes…no. No. I don't. And even if I did, I wouldn't want you to have his name." She couldn't quite figure out why he was trying to be so nice if he was just going to kill her in the end.

"Listen! I don't want to blow your brains out here, but I will." Although he liked her, he was tried and quickly losing his patience.

_See, she's already giving up, just like the rest._

"Argh!" He cried out and brought his hand to his temple. "Make him shut up! Make him stop!"

"Who?" Abby started moving forward again.

"My father."

"What's his name? Can you ask him to stop?"

"Miles. The great Miles Reed." He spit his father's name out with disgust.

"Is he still alive?"

"Of course he is. He and his new wife live in Miami, enjoying life and everything that goes with it – except his only son."

"What happened? My friend's dad is like-"

"None of you damn business!" Ian snapped.

Abby struggled through the dense groundcover and to keep from focusing on the pain, she tried to count her steps in her head.

Ian kept them going for another hour before deciding enough was enough. He pulled out his GPS and marked the spot. If her body wasn't discovered within two weeks, he'd come back and find her himself.

Abby watched curiously as he dug through his bag. When he stopped and asked her to turn around, she gave one last wide-eyed look, pleading for him to let her go. She turned slowly and braced for impact. Expecting a gunshot, or blow to the back of her head, she was surprised when a needle slid into the back of her arm. "What the…?"

"Shh, have a seat. I don't want you to hurt yourself if you fall."

"Wait, you're leaving me? Out here? Alive? Alone?" Panic started to set in as the realization of what he was doing set in. She realized she should have figured it out earlier, but with the gun she figured he was taking her out of hearing range. The hike had kept her warm, but as she started to drift toward sleep, she remembered that it was almost November and the night-time temperatures often hovered just over freezing.

Ian helped her to the ground and watched with a small smile as she struggled to keep awake, but then ultimately drifted to sleep. The last words she muttered were, "I don't want to die."

Once he was sure she was out, he pulled the sharpie from his pocket and, gently cradling her head, wrote his note on her forehead.

---

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Ian stood back to admire his handiwork. After carefully writing his note on her forehead, he broke off several boughs from a small tree to cover her up to help keep her warm. He wasn't sure how long she would be out, several hours at least, and he didn't want her to freeze before she woke. It wouldn't be fair; to either of them.

He gently brushed her hair from her face and tilted her chin so he could get one last look at the tattoo on her neck – he'd never seen anything like it before, and suddenly he was irritated that he didn't have a camera to photograph it.

Gathering his things, he pulled the GPS back out and then headed for his car. Without Abby to slow him down, the five hours they'd hiked up only took three to get down. He drove an hour outside the park before his grumbling stomach could no longer be ignored.

Just short of one a.m., Ian pulled into the hotel parking lot. He went to his room, took a quick spin in the shower, and then sat on the edge of the bed. He was exhausted, the long drive (both ways), the hike, the excitement that came along with dealing with a new woman… it was all catching up to him. He needed a stiff drink, and then his bed.

Ian pocketed his wallet and room key and headed across the street to a bar he'd noticed when he first arrived. He was reaching for the door when it swung open, and an older man stalked out, nearly knocking him to the floor.

He was about to snap at him, but the fiery look in the man's intense blue eyes told him that if he remotely valued his life, he should keep his mouth shut. Ian lowered his gaze and looked away.

----

**(Friday Morning, NCIS)**

Gibbs headed down the stairs, taking them two at a time. "McGee," Gibbs barked. "I need you to put out a BOLO."

"Sure boss, but um, for who?" McGee scrambled to pull up the correct program.

"Abby. Abby's missing."

Gibbs rushed to his desk, grabbing his coat, gun and badge.

"Agent Gibbs." Director Vance leaned against the railing to look down over the agents. "If Miss Sciuto is missing, we need to contact the appropriate authorities."

"Appropriate authorities?" Gibbs looked incredulously up at the director.

"She's a civilian. This isn't an NCIS case."

Tony looked to McGee and then Ziva and then at Gibbs and the Director.

"This isn't an NCIS case?" Gibbs clipped his badge to his belt and made his way back toward the stairs.

"This will not end well." Ziva could feel the anger radiating off Gibbs in waves as he passed her.

Vance took a short step back when Gibbs reached him and repeated, "This isn't an NCIS case?"

"She's a civilian. This falls into FBI jurisdiction, and you know it." Vance eyed Gibbs' hands as they clenched into fists. "You might not have a problem with stepping on the FBI's toes, but I prefer to handle things by the book. I'm sure Agent Fornell will keep you in the loop, I know how much she means to you."

Gibbs was itching to put his fist through the wall or into Vance's face – he didn't have a preference. He felt as though Vance was taunting him. _I know how much she means to you. _ "I don't think you do."

"I will not waste agency resources on a case that does not belong to us. I can have the FBI here in half an hour. Miss Sciuto has provided service for the FBI multiple times, I'm sure they will work this case with the utmost urgency and professionalism."

"If you expect my team and I to sit back and wait while the FBI looks for one of our own, you are sadly mistaken." Gibbs' jaw tensed. If he had to hand in his badge and walk away from it all, he would. He hadn't been able to make it to L.A. to rescue her from the Phantom, and that had almost ended with an axe to her neck. He wouldn't let that happen again. "This is your chance to be done with me, once and for all. I will not sit back and wait."

As much as his personal opinion of Gibbs had gone through the mud, he couldn't deny that Agent Gibbs and his team were NCIS's best investigators. He watched the way the agent's nose flared slightly, and the slight twitch of his lip. "I can pull you off active duty, and loan you to the FBI. But that's it." He could compromise.

Gibbs opened his mouth and then shut it again. He wouldn't be of much use if he didn't have a badge, and with Fornell officially taking the lead, he figured he could strong-arm his way to being in charge.

"Um, boss?" Tony kept a safe distance when he interrupted. "I tried to get a hit on her cell phone, but it's turned off. I've pulled her phone records for both her cell and her home phone and Ziva is going over all the incoming and outgoing calls from the past six months."

Gibbs gave Vance one long last look at then headed toward the stairs, nodding for Tony to follow. "Good. Ashley said her car is parked behind the club they were to meet at. Grab the kit from the truck; I'll meet you around front."

---

Gibbs drove around to the back of the club, parking four spaces away from Abby's abandoned car. Just as he was getting out, Fornell pulled up behind him.

"Tobias," Gibbs' voice shook slightly.

"I know, Jethro. We'll find her. What do you know so far?"

Gibbs watched as two agents got out of the car and hung back, waiting on further instruction. With a slight incline of his head, Gibbs asked who they were.

"Oh," Fornell turned to the agents and waved them over. "Agents Mark Johnston and Brandon Cole."

Mark held out his hand, but Gibbs ignored it and looked back to Fornell. "Your team?"

Fornell raised a shoulder in a half shrug. "Johnston has been permanently reassigned to my team. Michelle is on medical leave for another week, she took a bullet to the shoulder a couple of weeks ago. Cole is with me until Sacks is back from L.A. – he was sent to an agency security conference."

"Boss?"

Gibbs looked back to see Tony, Ziva and McGee standing behind him, ready to process the scene – Abby's car – and the surrounding area. "Go ahead, I'll be right there."

"Jethro, I understand you wanting to work the case, I can even over-look the fact that you all have an emotional investment in the case, but you can't shut my guys out. Fill us in so we can get to work."

Gibbs gave a low sigh and started, "Abby's friend Ashley came to NCIS this morning. They were supposed to meet in there," he motioned to the club, "last night." He gave the basic details.

"Where is Ashley now?"

"At NCIS. McGee printed out Abby's phone records over the past six months. She's looking through and marking the numbers she recognizes as their mutual friends."

Fornell jotted a few notes down on his notepad. "What time were they supposed to meet?"

"Seven thirty."

Agent Cole stepped forward. "It's almost ten, that means she been missing almost fifteen hours. With every passing hour, the chances of finding Miss Sciuto alive are-"

"I know!" Gibbs snapped. He hadn't had time to stop in and say hello to her yet that morning. If he had taken just five minutes to look in on her, he would've noticed her missing and they might've gained an hour or so.

With no further details, the men headed over to help process. McGee was circling the car taking snapshots of anything he thought might have some use in piecing together what might have happened.

Tony worked quietly as he pulled print after print from her car. Only time would tell if there were any prints besides hers.

Agents Johnston and Cole circled around the car, looking for anything else they could come up with. Johnston bagged and tagged a few cigarette butts, thought they looked to be more than a week old.

"Boss." Ziva's voice was low. "There is blood here on the ground. Not much, but…"

Gibbs moved to where Ziva was kneeling beside the drivers-side door of Abby's car. He saw the three drops of blood dried on the asphalt. "Get a swab. We'll get it to the lab to see… see if it's hers." He couldn't say her name, it made it real. _But_, he decided, _she doesn't deserve to be just another case. _ "See if it's Abby's."

They spent nearly two hours processing the scene. Gibbs sat in the driver's seat, the familiar scent of gunpowder and gardenias wrapped around him like a tight hug. Sitting in her car without her, he felt as though he was invading her privacy. Nothing in the car was out of order. The old radio was set to her favorite station, an almost empty Caf-Pow cup in the drink holder, likely from her drive home the night before, her red lipstick staining the top of the straw.

"Where are you, Abbs?" There was no way she had walked away willingly. Not from NCIS, not from her friends, and, although he felt selfish in thinking it, she wouldn't walk away from him. Not like this.

He took one more, long, deep breath before he was able to pull himself from her car. Fornell was instructing Johnston to call in to get Abby's car towed.

"It's going to NCIS," Gibbs interrupted.

"It will go to the FBI, I'm in charge." Fornell replied calmly. Over the many years he had known Jethro, he had learned that it was best to deal with him calmly.

"NCIS. We get the physical evidence."

"Jethro," Fornell sighed. "Who will process it all?"

For a split second Gibbs had managed to fall into his usual routine of bullying Fornell into letting NCIS process the evidence. Abby was the best in the business and Fornell knew it.

"I know how much she means to you and your team. She's spent plenty of time with us too. Finding Abby will be the top priority of our agency. We want her found just as much as you do."

"Come on, boss." Tony gripped his shoulder tightly. "We should head over to her place and have a look."

---

If sitting in her car was invading her privacy, then he wasn't sure what snooping through her apartment was. It was a familiar place for Gibbs, and he knew his way around almost as well as he knew his own home. He watched carefully as the others looked around, Agents Cole and Johnston flipping through note-pads and journals.

McGee silently packed up her computer. He doubted there was anything on there that wouldn't be on her work computer, but it was standard procedure and he wasn't going to cut any corners just because he was sure he knew the person.

Ziva asserted herself to the position to search Abby's bedroom. She knew Tony or McGee would be professional, there was no time to joke about searching her underwear drawer, but she assumed Abby would appreciate her discretion.

Gibbs circled through the apartment, picking things up and setting them carefully back in place. He didn't want Abby to return to an apartment that had been up-ended.

They dusted for prints around the door, but nothing inside showed anything out of order. Abby kept a neat and tidy living space and after nearly two hours they had come up with nothing.

"Boss, we should head back to NCIS and see if Ashley has come up with anything. Fornell will call if they find anything."

Gibbs shrugged out of Tony's grasp and headed outside toward the car. He knew his agent meant well, and was hurting because of Abby's disappearance, but he couldn't handle the physical contact.

The car ride back to NCIS was quiet, Ziva and McGee sharing a quick glance before staring off into the distance, Tony lost in his thoughts of what might've happened. There were hundreds, if not thousands of people who had gone to jail because of test results she delivered. He also couldn't rule out the people who would be willing to hurt her because she was obviously Gibbs' favorite.

Gibbs tried not to let his mind wander, when it did he went though the thousands of horrible cases he had worked, only when he saw the victims, all he could see was Abby.

Back at NCIS Gibbs relieved the agent assigned to stay with Ashley. Out of all the calls, both in-coming and out-going, Ashley recognized several as her own number, mutual friends, and Abby's brother. The other numbers were easily identified; her favorite take-out joints, the habitat for humanity main office in Baltimore, and all the people she worked closely with at NCIS. If she hadn't been missing, he would have paid a little closer attention to the several calls to L.A., specifically Eric Beal.

But what caught him off-guard the most was how many calls there were to him, especially those made from her home phone after work. _ Do we really spend that much time on the phone?_ Gibbs didn't consider himself to be much of a phone person, but Abby liked to share the little things with him; she won an e-bay auctions on 'a really cool cross', or invite him over for a bowl of gumbo that turned out to be 'ahhh-mazing'. There were the times she called 'just because' even though he knew it was because she was getting worked up about court, or couldn't shake the images of the awful things she'd seen during a particularly difficult case.

There were also the times when he asked her to call and check in when she got back from a late night out, to let him know she was home safe.

_Why didn't I ask her to call? We could have gained several more hours._

Gibbs scrubbed his hands over his face and then escorted Ashley to the elevators. "We'll be in touch. Call me," he handed her a business card, "if you think of anything."

"Thank you. Oh, Agent Gibbs?" Ashley waited until he looked directly at her. "Find her. She's my best friend."

_Mine too. _"I will."

----

TBC…


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Tony hesitated before approaching his boss. The dark circles under his eyes looked like bruises, and while Gibbs always sat with perfect posture, Tony noticed that his shoulders seemed to be slightly slumped forward. "Boss?"

Gibbs was startled from his thoughts and looked across the room to Tony. "What is it?"

"Well, um," Tony shifted uncomfortably. "I was thinking that we should probably call her mom and brother. They need to know. I can call them, if you want." Tony knew Abby's mother well. He had gone back to Louisiana a few times with Abby and she had taken him under her wing when she learned of his shady childhood. He still received a card at Christmas and on his birthday.

"No." Gibbs pushed away from his desk and stood. Running a hand through his hair, he sighed heavily. "No, I'll do it."

The silence in her lab was just as deafening as the music she was constantly blasting. He felt like an intruder as he flipped on the lights and then the computer at her desk. She had Skype and a web cam set up t communicate with her mother, and Gibbs thought it best to tell her directly rather than phoning and having Abby's brother Brian doing the dirty work and interpreting .

Gibbs circled around her lab while he waited for her computer to boot up; straightening her lab coat on the hook by the door, trailing his fingers over her beloved machines, and then hugging Bert to his chest, pressing his nose to the fuzzy creature as it emitted a rude noise.

When her computer was up and running, Gibbs lowered himself into her chair and opened Skype. She had long ago given him her screen name and password 'just in case', though he never thought he'd have to use it.

It took several rings before his Skype call was answered and Gloria's smiling face appeared on screen. Her smiled faltered when she realized it wasn't her daughter, but smiled again when she recognized Gibbs.

_Jethro!_

_Mrs. Sciuto._

_How many times have I told you to call me Gloria._

Gibbs took a deep breath. Though he signed fairly regularly with Abby, he needed to be careful with the way his fingers moved. _Abby…_ There was a slight hesitation with the way his fingers moved. _Abby is missing._

_She's what._

Gibbs signed slowly, spelling out the few words he was uncertain about, as he explained everything he knew so far.

When Gloria broke down, Gibbs was relieved to see Brian embrace his mother in a hug.

"Agent Gibbs?"

Before Gibbs could tell all the details, Gloria's hands flew. Any other time and Gibbs would have commented on how similar Abby and her mother were, both signing with incredible speed.

"Is it true?"

Gibbs' jaw tensed at the emotion in Gloria's eyes, his own memories of losing a daughter replaying in the back of his mind. "I can assure you-" his voice cracked and he paused to clear his throat, "we are doing everything we can." His hand repeated the sentiment and he watched as Gloria shook her head.

_My baby, _Gloria picked up a tissues to dab at her eyes, _is somewhere out there. She could be dead for all we know! She told us she was safe up there, that she had you to watch out for her. Now I might never see her again!_

The rational part of him knew that he couldn't stay with her at all times, nor would she have permitted him to follow her when she was meeting friends, just to be sure she arrived safely. On the other hand, he could have done… something.

_She's not dead._

"How do you know? Brian interrupted.

"I can feel it in my gut." Though he said gut, he tapped his fingers over his heart. He had to believe that he would know if she were dead. "I'll let you know as soon as I know anything."

The screen went blank and Gibbs let out a breath he wasn't aware he'd been holding. Glancing around the lab one last time, he remembered their final conversation.

"_Mm, would hate to have to start looking at some of those job offers I've been getting."_

It was a game they played often. She'd threaten that she'd look at other jobs and he would pretend to be hurt and offer dinner, both of them with a smile on their lips and a twinkle of mischief in their eyes.

Just as he stepped from the elevator, Gibbs nearly crashed into their M.E.

"Oh Jethro, tell me this is all one big mistake. Tell me our Abigail is alright."

"Wish I could, Duck."

Ducky sighed and shook his head. "What are we going to do?"

"I don't know."

Ducky was shocked at the look of sheer panic in his friends eyes. It was rare that any emotion was so visible. "You'll find her," Ducky said, straightening his posture. "You will find her and bring her home and keep her safe. Out of everyone that needs you, it's her. Don't let her down."

"Let her down!?" Gibbs' head snapped up, the panic in his eyes replaced with the usual fire. "I would give my life to save her."

"I know. So you bring her back and then you spend the rest of your life keeping her safe."

"Ducky," Gibbs warned. He was headed toward dangerous territory. Gibbs wouldn't even let himself contemplate any sort of relationship. "I've got work to do."

"Just bring her home."

Back at his desk, Gibbs watched as his three agents split up the list of people that had gone to jail because of her. Gibbs pulled up a list of people who went to jail because of him. Those who had been recently released and had possible knowledge of his favoritism for Abby were at the top of the list. It was going to be a long evening.

They worked silently through the afternoon and evening until Ducky made them stop to eat. Continuing until the cleaning crew arrived, they made phone call after phone call, double checking the prison status of those who had been recently jailed, and finding the whereabouts of those recently released.

"Go home, get some rest." His agents would be no use the next day without some sleep. He could see the emotional impact of the case already taking its toll. McGee hadn't said a word, Tony hadn't resorted to humor, and Ziva hadn't sent a single threat in Tony's direction.

"What about you?" McGee looked up from his computer. If Gibbs was staying, he was too. They all were.

"I'm going," Gibbs switched off his computer. He knew his agents would never leave if he stayed. He grabbed his coat and badge and then his gun and headed for the elevator. He made a quick call to Fornell, who assured him that he had agents running prints and sorting evidence around the clock.

Tony, Ziva and McGee all watched silently as Gibbs headed for the elevator. The usual authority in his step was gone; instead it was replaced with hesitation and defeat.

"He will not survive this," Ziva said quietly once the elevator doors closed.

"She's not dead yet," Tony snapped.

"I know Tony, I am just saying, if we do not get her back, he…"

"I know, Ziva. I know. This team will fall apart. Gibbs will fall apart. I can't go through this again; first Kate, then the director. Then we thought you were dead, and-"

"But I am not dead. Abby is a smart woman, Tony. She might not be as strong physically, but if anyone can smart-out a captor, it is her."

_Out-smart_, Tony thought to himself, but let it slide. "Sometimes you need more than just your smarts."

"Come on guys, let's get out of here and get some rest. We won't be any good tomorrow otherwise." McGee slung his backpack over his shoulder and waited for the others so they could head to the elevators together.

In the parking garage they headed for their cars, and McGee had his keys in the door when Tony spoke.

"Tim?"

McGee was thrown off at the use of his first name.

"I know you still love her. I'm sorry."

McGee shrugged and opened his car door. "She's a good friend." It was hard for McGee to sit back and watch the woman he loved love someone who so obviously loved her back, but wouldn't allow himself to go beyond flirting. She didn't show it often, but he knew she was hurting, and he felt awful about not being able to do anything.

At home, McGee lost himself in an online game until he could no longer keep his eyes open and went to bed.

Tony ran; down the street, through the neighborhood and into the next one. He added an extra four miles to his usual run, though the length of time didn't change more than a minute or two. By the time he was home again, all he could manage was a hot shower before passing out on top of the covers on his bed.

Ziva drove directly to her gym. The punching bags were occupied, but as soon as she walked in people were more than willing to step aside.

Ziva was close to Abby, though not in the same way the guys were. Abby had showed her that it was okay to show emotion, and to care for people. But more importantly, Abby had taught her that it was okay (and worth it) to let people care for her in return. She had struggled for weeks with the fact that Tony, Gibbs and McGee had all risked their lives for her without even knowing she was still alive. In Mossad, she would have been added to the long list of 'losses' and life would have moved on without her.

Gibbs took the long way home, pulling into his favorite bar, a small hole-in-the-wall type place, for a quick beer. He needed something to take the edge off, and drinking in the basement was out of the question; too many memories of Abby.

He drained his beer quickly, but sat silently at the bar long afterward. He ran a finger over the squiggly grains of wood on the bar top and sighed. He had sat in this same spot with Abby at his side after Kate died and Ari had been killed. They met again after Paula Cassidy had been killed. She had brought Tony along that time, and the three of them drank until closing, each hailing a cab to get home.

She had found him there the night before Jenny's funeral, and except a toast in her name, they hadn't said a word.

_I can't be drinking to your memory, Abbs. I know you're still alive. You have to be._

Suddenly he felt as though he couldn't breathe, the air slowly squeezing from his lungs with no relief. He tossed at $20 on the bar and rushed for the door, nearly crashing into someone who was on his way in. The man looked tired and irritated and was about to say something, but Gibbs mustered all the strength he had for a glare. If this man spoke, Gibbs wasn't sure he could keep his cool.

It took a while for sleep to come, and when it did he woke three hours later drenched in sweat. His dreams had been filled with the names and faces of those we wanted to save, but couldn't; Shannon, Kelly, Kate, Jenny. All of them begging, pleading with him to save Abby.

A glance to the clock by his bed told him it was 6 a.m. His bones creaked as he rolled out of bed and padded barefoot to the bathroom for a quick shower. By the time he had showered and dressed, he could smell the coffee downstairs. It had been Abby's idea to get him a coffee maker with a timer so he would have fresh coffee waiting for him first thing in the morning.

Back at NCIS he wasn't surprised to see his team already there, though Tony standing at his desk, talking on the phone had Gibbs confused. "DiNozzo?"

Tony held up a hand as he listened to the last of whatever the caller had to say.

Gibbs stepped around him and set his coffee down, straining to listen to the phone call.

"Yeah, okay." Tony slammed Gibbs' phone down. "They got a partial match on one of the prints we pulled from Abby's car."

"I.D.?"

"No, the partials are a 75% match to a couple of unsolved cases across the U.S. Fornell is bringing over copies of all those case files. He'll be here in twenty."

"Tony?" McGee asked quietly. "What kind of cases are they?"

Rather than look at McGee, Tony dropped his gaze before looking back up at Gibbs. "Murder."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**(Saturday morning)**

Abby struggled to open her eyes; the sun was shining brightly through the little clearing where she lay. Whatever he had given her was still wearing off and she felt as though the trees were spinning around her. Her arms and legs were heavy and it took most of her strength to even lift her hand to rub her eyes.

She was cold and hungry, and she wavered slightly as she sat up. Glancing around at her surroundings, she stayed sitting until she felt a little more awake. She remembered the general direction from which they came in from, but they had walked for hours, and since she hadn't been able to see out the window of the car, she had no idea how far into the woods he had driven her. When he had gotten her out of his car, the road he was on wasn't paved, so she was certain she was miles from anyone that could help.

She was grateful that Ian had left her watch around her wrist. She sat for an hour, until noon, before trying to stand. She wobbled the first few steps, but managed to keep her feet under her.

Her calves ached and her thighs burned as she stretched one leg and then the other.

_You've got to move, Abigail,_ she scolded herself. _You've got to move._

She was glad she had decided on her boots, they were water-proof and protected her feet from the wet under-growth covering the forest floor. She was also thankful she had picked her trench coat. It wasn't the warmest, but it fell to just above her knees and did a better job of protecting her from the gentle winds blowing between the trees. It didn't have a hood, but she was able to flip the collar up to keep her neck and the lower half of her face covered.

She pulled her hands up into her sleeves to protect her fingers from the biting chill as she moved slowly through the trees.

Two hours later Abby stopped and held her breath to listen for any signs of traffic. Hearing nothing but the occasional bird in the trees above, she continued on.

She trudged along the best she could, trying to block any and all thoughts from her head. She knew if she let the statistics of survival and kidnapping run through her head, she would panic. Thinking of survival skills would only make her think of McGee, and if she thought of McGee there was no way she could keep from thinking about Gibbs.

_Gibbs._

Every time her thoughts shifted to Gibbs she tried to clear her mind.

_One foot in front of the other, Abby. Keep moving._

It wasn't until she slipped and fell, twisting her ankle in the process, she allowed herself to cry.

_Come get me, Gibbs. I need you._

She wiped at the tears trailing down her cheeks and wondered if he knew she was missing. There were days when the team ended up catching a case first thing and she didn't get any visitors until after noon. If they were real busy, the might even assume she was grabbing lunch or just in the bathroom.

_They might not even know I'm gone yet. They might not even be looking for me yet._

She allowed herself a few minutes to cry; she cried because she was scared, because she was lost and because she had left so much unsaid to those around her – things unsaid between herself and Gibbs, between herself and McGee, between herself and everyone.

_Do they know how much I love them all?_

Deciding that her ankle hurt too much to move on, Abby decided to settle in for the night. It was only 6 p.m., but the sun was setting and she needed the last of the light to get settled.

The bottom of a nearby tree was hollowed out and looked as if it had been a den of some sort. Part of the wood had rotted away, opening it up a bit – the previous tenant had moved on long before.

She pulled on the inner boughs of trees where the branches and leaves were mostly dry. Hobbling back to the hollowed out tree trunk, she created a dry place to curl in and then pulled the rest of the branches over herself to try and keep in what little body heat she had left.

_It's Friday night. I should be out with Ziva grabbing a drink after work. Maybe Tony would tag along. I wonder if they've noticed that I'm gone, do they think I'm missing? Does Gibbs think I blew NCIS off for a job interview? Oh God – what if he thinks I wasn't joking? _ She thought back to their conversation the previous day. She always joked about leaving and he always invited her over for dinner. _It's our thing, isn't it?_

She blocked out the scary night-time sounds by letting herself wonder what dinner at Gibbs' was going to be like. He had promised steak cooked over a fire in the fireplace in his living room. For some reason, the idea sounded completely romantic.

She would ask if she could bring something and he would say 'no' because he was inviting her as his guest.

She would bring something anyway, bourbon; because there had been a little extra something in his eyes when he had invited her over, and bringing bourbon was a guaranteed invite down to the basement.

And the basement was where he let his walls down, just a little.

She wondered what it would take for him to kiss her. She used to think it would only happen in her dreams. Then she thought, maybe, if she were dying, she could ask him as a final wish. But then, somewhere along the line, his chaste kisses to the cheek had moved much closer to her lips.

If it had only happened once she would have chalked it up to the fact that Gibbs had been in a hurry and perhaps misjudged the distance.

But then it happened again.

And again.

Not quite on the lips, but not exactly high on the cheek either. _So close, but still so far._

She flushed slightly, wondering how his lips would feel on her lips, her neck, her…

And suddenly he was there, his arms wrapping tightly around her. He was kissing her, telling her everything would be okay. She trembled under the soft strokes of her hands.

He was there and he was warm; with his arms around her, she knew she was safe. Gibbs wouldn't let anything happen to her. "I love you. I love you so much," she whimpered.

The way he nipped at her collarbone and neck sent shivers down her spine and she knew he was marking her as his.

When they moved together she could tell he was holding back. He had always been gentle with her, but in bed was the one place he didn't need to hold back.

"More, Gibbs. _More_."

He pulled back and she shivered, the cold air cooling her rapidly.

"I can't Abbs, not yet."

"Why?"

"I can't…"

Abby shivered and opened her eyes. She was surprised to see that it was light already; almost nine a.m. by her watch.

Gibbs was nowhere in sight and the only sound she heard was the rustling of leaves around her and her rumbling stomach. She knew she would be fine a while longer without food, but if she didn't find water in the next day or so, she wouldn't last long.

She was reluctant to leave the hollowed tree truck. She wasn't exactly warm, but she was protected from the wind.

Slowly she pulled herself to her feet and stretched, testing out the strength of her ankle. Moving on, she stopped every so often to listen. It wasn't until a few hours into her walk that she though she heard something; some sort of slapping sound. She tried to pick her way quietly though the grass and trees toward the sound.

She kept going until she came across a small clearing, the slapping sound coming from a duck splashing in a small creek. The area where the duck was bathing was stagnating and muddy, but there was a small trickle of water a little further down. She was careful not to slip as she knelt down. The water was cold and her fingers felt like ice as she cupped her hands and dipped them into the water, bringing her hands to her lips for a drink.

She drank her fill and then sat back trying to warm her hands a bit before drinking again. With water in her system she felt slightly more alert, and it temporarily masked the feeling of hunger. Taking one last sip, she decided it was time to move on.

It was early afternoon when she let herself rest again. Everything hurt and she was thirsty again.

Walking on, she had no idea if she was even remotely walking in the right direction. She felt as though she was wandering aimlessly – like she would just keep walking and then just drop to the ground, close her eyes and that would be it.

_Will it hurt?_

_Will I know I'm about to die?_

_Will I ever be found?_

_Will Gibbs ever know for sure what happened to me?_

_What about my mom?_

She wondered if several years from now hikers would stumble upon her remains. She had seen it happen before. She had run DNA from bones found buried for more than a decade.

Abby's thoughts were interrupted by leaves rustling just off to her right. She froze. If it was a large animal she had nothing to defend herself with. She saw a sharp stick by her foot and bent down to pick it up. Just as her fingers wrapped around it, a deer pushed though the bushes. They stared at one another for a brief moment before the creature bounced away, un-phased by the presence of a human so far into the woods.

As the sun began to drop, Abby started looking for a place to settle down. She couldn't find another hollowed out log, but she came across a large clearing. They sky above was clear, so she knew she didn't have to worry about rain, at least for a few hours, so instead she tried to build a little nest of branches and dry leaves. She needed something to bury into to try and keep warm.

As the stars and moon became visible, Abby curled up the best she could. It was Saturday night and she couldn't help but think that she should have been at Gibbs, half-way through dinner; flirting and laughing. Gibbs didn't laugh as much, or as easily as she did, but Abby knew exactly how to coax out that low chuckle that she so adored.

She wondered if Gibbs would ever make a move on her. If he did, she assumed he wouldn't dance around the issue. She figured he was an all or nothing type of guy. She would probably start to babble and he would probably shut her up with a kiss – a demanding one at that.

She decided she would be okay with that.

If he kissed her, Abby wasn't sure she would ever let go of him. She wrapped her arms tighter around herself and signed. She had been sweaty from all the walking, but as her body cooled, a chill set in and she just couldn't warm up.

She looked up at the clear night sky and stared at the moon. It was all she had, a full moon and empty arms.

---

TBC…


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

**(Saturday morning)**

Ian woke slowly on Saturday with a jaw-popping yawn and a long slow stretch. It was past noon, but he wasn't surprised, it had been a long few days.

_She gave up. She didn't even try. I don't blame her. _

"Shut up!" Ian rolled back over and pulled his pillow over his head. Usually once he'd finished with one of the women, his father's voice would disappear for a week or two.

He woke up an hour later, his father's voice gone. He showered and dressed and headed out. He assumed it would be a week or two before she was discovered. He might as well see the sights that D.C. had to offer.

And a haircut. It was time for that damn haircut.

---

Gibbs paced quietly as they waited for Fornell to bring the case files in. All he could think of, was the fact that there was a 75% chance that the print found on Abby's car belonged to someone who had murdered a couple of women across the United States.

_This can't be happening._

Ducky decided to wait upstairs with the team. He assumed that the autopsy reports were included with the case files, and maybe they held some sort of clue as to who this monster is.

He watched Gibbs pace. He wasn't sure he'd ever seen his friend so distraught. It looked as though Gibbs hadn't had more than an hour or two of sleep, and it was obvious he hadn't shaved. Ducky noticed the coffee he'd placed on Gibbs' desk sat untouched.

Shifting his attention to the rest of the team, they looked just as exhausted as their leader. He knew Abigail held a special place in all of their hearts. He suspected that McGee still hoped that one day Abby would change her mind, but she had confided in Ducky. She had told him that she just didn't feel that way about McGee – he was a nice guy, but her heart was somewhere else.

Ducky could guess where.

The elevator dinged and Gibbs held his breath. Fornell would never hide anything from him, not when it came to Abby or any member of his team, but what if they had located her? What if Fornell wanted to tell him to his face that she was dead, rather than over the phone?

"Breathe, Agent Gibbs." Director Vance placed a hand on Gibbs' shoulder, but removed it quickly.

The elevator doors opened and Fornell and his two agents stepped out, each carrying a box full of files. The agents followed in Fornell's footsteps, stacking the boxes on Gibbs' desk.

Agent Cole glanced at Abby's photo. It had been pulled up on the plasma in the squad room along with all the information they had on her. The photo was full body, and she was dressed head-to-toe in back; several of her tattoos visible. He had only seen her in one photo, taken in court, and was surprised at her less than conventional looks. "Wait, is that Miss Sciuto? You know, _those_ types of people tend to get in all sorts of trouble. You know, drugs and stuff."

Everyone within ear-shot froze except Cole, who seemed oblivious at the sudden tension in the room.

Tony, Ziva and McGee stood slowly, ready to jump to Abby's defense.

"Sit," Gibbs barked before crowding into Agent Cole's personal space. Gibbs' team lowered slowly back into their seats. "You have no right to judge her like that," he spat. "You will not say another word about her unless it pertains to this case." His voice was low and eerily calm. "Are we clear?"

"Y-yes, sir." Cole stammered out. "I… I was just… she doesn't look-"

"Christ!" Fornell stepped between the two. "Learn to keep your mouth shut," he hissed.

Gibbs turned to the boxes, dreading what was inside. "The basics?"

Fornell pointed to the most recent. "Jackie Taylor. Found dead in the neighborhood pool by maintenance workers. She lived alone, so no one is exactly sure when she went missing. The sicko left the key to the cuffs just out of reach. Wrote a note on her forehead blaming her for not surviving."

He hadn't had anything to eat yet, but as Fornell explained the cases, Gibbs found himself drawing in long, slow, deep breaths to keep himself from running to the bathroom to vomit.

Ducky came over to look over the autopsy reports. He could only imagine the look of terror on Miss Taylor's face as she struggled to hold her breath.

"Annie Davis, buried alive…" Fornell continued.

The description of her bloody fingertips, caused by trying to dig her way out of the large suitcase he'd locked her in, caused a tear to slip down Ducky's cheek. He had been able to harden himself to the horrors involved with the job, but the possibility that Abby was going to meet the same fate was just too much.

Squaring his shoulders, Ducky looked up. "If it's any relief," he started flipping through the final autopsy report. "It seems as though none of the women were tortured beforehand. There was no sign of," he shifted uncomfortably. "There was no sign of sexual assault."

"Thanks Duck." Gibbs put a reassuring hand on his friends shoulder. The stress of the case was taking its toll on the older man. Abby was the daughter Ducky never had the chance to have. Gibbs had seen him look at Abby the same way he knew he once looked at his daughter Kelly. Although he considered Ducky family, it had been Abby that noticed the small changes in Ducky after his mother passed away.

"Oh Jethro, we can't," Ducky choked back a half sob. "We can't lose her too."

"We won't." Ziva approached slowly, and Gibbs moved aside, grateful for Ziva stepping in. "We won't stop until we find her. But..." Ziva wrapped an arm around Ducky's shoulder, gently taking the files from his hands and handing them to Gibbs. ".. how about we have a cup of tea. I could use five minutes to clear my head."

Gibbs took the file and nodded. Usually he could count on Abby to care for Ducky during a difficult case, but without her he was glad that Ziva was able to step up. He watched them go and then turned to Fornell. "Do we know how long he held them before killing them?"

"No, some were reported missing and some-"

"Boss!" McGee jumped up and stumbled around his chair. "We've got a hit on the BOLO! A woman was brought to Bethesda. They can't match her photo because she's been badly beaten, but they said she's dressed in black, black hair and a few tattoos. It could be Abby. Abby might be alive!"

They all rushed toward the elevator, but both Fornell and Gibbs barked 'stay' at the same time.

"I'll call as soon as I know." Gibbs jabbed at the down button on the elevator.

"We've still got a sick bastard to catch," Fornell added. "Keep working."

---

The drive to the hospital was quiet, and for once Tobias didn't complain about the speed Gibbs used to get there.

A nurse stopped them at the front desk. "Sorry, family only beyond those doors."

"We're federal agents, and a woman brought in matches the description of a missing woman we're searching for." Fornell held up his badge.

"In that case…" The nursed eyed them both carefully and then motioned for them to follow her. "She had no ID on her when she was brought in, and she was beaten pretty badly so we weren't able to compared to the photo that's been passed around. There is a significant amount of head trauma. Whoever did this was very angry." She led them to a room at the end of the hall. "We won't know more until…"

Gibbs let the words wash over him. He knew the minute he walked in the room that it wasn't Abby. The woman's arms were covered in tattoo's, unlike Abby's arms. He walked over to the woman in the bed. She was beat beyond recognition, and Gibbs hope that whoever had done this met a similar fate. He gently picked up her hand and gave it a soft squeeze. "It's not her."

"Maybe it's for the best." Fornell flinched at the sight of the woman's face. He'd seen brutal beatings before, but he'd never seen anyone survive something like this.

Gibbs didn't bother calling the office. They'd know the minute he was back. If it had been Abby, he wouldn't have left her side.

Ziva was back at her desk by the time Gibbs stalked back into the squad room.

"It wasn't her?" Agent Cole asked, looking up from the file he was reading.

Agent Johnston rolled his eyes, but Tony beat him to a reply. "You think?" Tony didn't give him time to respond, instead following Gibbs to his desk. "Boss?"

"Wasn't her, DiNozzo. Wasn't her."

"I know, I just…" Tony's voice waivered.

"DiNozzo, look at me." Gibbs found sudden strength and gripped his senior agent's shoulder and shook him to get his attention. "We will not give up. You hear me?"

"But-"

"DiNozzo. You've got to pull yourself together, you hear me?" Then he lowered his voice so only Tony could hear. "I can't keep us both from falling apart. You've got to help me out, okay?"

Tony straightened up and squared his shoulders. "Okay boss. I can do that."

"I know you can." Gibbs patted him on the shoulder. "I'm going to give Gloria a call. I'll be back."

---

Tony waited until Gibbs was in the elevator. "Why does this always happen to her? Ari shot at her, Mikel was after her, Chip could have…"

"She's made it through every single time. She will make it through this." Ziva added.

"What happened?" Agent Johnston set down the file he was looking over.

"Well, Ari was after Gibbs and Chip was after me, but Mikel was an ex-boyfriend who was obsessed with her. They all tried to kill her though," Tony explained.

"Don't forget about Fred," McGee added.

"He didn't try to kill her." Tony corrected. "He looked like he would've rather killed Hollis." A slight smirk tugged at his lips.

Ziva couldn't help but smile. They were all worried beyond belief about Abby, but remembering Abby's dislike of Gibbs' former flame put a small smile on each of their faces.

---

He wasn't sure if he was glad or not that Gloria didn't answer the video call. He sat in Abby's chair and typed out a quick e-mail to let her know that he hadn't given up, and that he would do everything in his power to bring her daughter back. He couldn't save his daughter, but he could save someone else's.

He continued to sit at her desk, and pulled his cell phone out of his pocket. He scrolled through the phone book a few times, tempted to dial Abby – just in case – but then settled on a different number.

"Hello."

"Jack."

"Leroy," Jack's smile could be heard in his voice. "It's so good to hear from you. How are you?"

"She's gone. Abby was kidnapped."

There was a slight gasp on Jackson's end. "She's… she's missing?" He hadn't had much time to get to know her when the team had been brought to Stillwater for the LaComb case, but he'd had time to get to know her better while visiting his son over Christmas. It had been obvious that she was something special to his son, though it was also quite obvious that they hadn't even flirted with the idea of taking their personal relationship.

"And I don't know what to do." Gibbs' voice was tight and a note higher than usual.

"Oh son, what happened?"

Gibbs swallowed against the lump in his throat. "I… I don't know. We don't know who has her. We don't even know where to look!"

"What does your gut say?"

"She's not dead, not yet. But I… I don't even know where to start."

"Son, you listen to me," Jack steeled his voice. "You need to pull back your emotions. That's what's tripping you up. You turn off the emotions and you work this case like any other. I've never seen you give up, and I don't expect you will now."

Gibbs hadn't heard his father speak with such authority since he was a hard-nosed teenager. "How can I pull back emotions? I can't just-"

"You love her, I get that. But you need to look at this as one of your cases. If a Marine has been kidnapped, what do you do?"

"I've done all that! We've got _nothing_."

"Have faith in yourself, Leroy. You'll bring her home."

"I can't let her down, not like I-"

"You didn't let them down. There was nothing you could do for them. You were doing your job as a marine. Don't blame yourself for something you had no part in." Jack lowered his voice to a soft whisper. "You'll find her."

"What if it's too late?"

"It's not too late, not yet. You said you could feel it in your gut. Go with that feeling. It hasn't let you down yet, has it?"

"I've got to go."

"Alright son. Keep me informed."

"I will. Bye dad." He hesitated a moment. "I love you." He didn't say it enough, and now having never had the chance to tell Abby.

"I love you too, son."

Gibbs hung up. He had hoped his father would have been able to give him some new perspective on the case, but in reality all it had done was point out how much he really did care about her; love her.

Rather than head back to his team, Gibbs went in search of Ducky.

"Jethro?" Ducky was surprised to see him down in autopsy. "Is there… news?"

"No. No news, I just…" Gibbs sighed. "Ah hell, Duck, I can't focus."

"None of us can. But I assume there is more to what you are feeling?" Ducky pulled out a chair and motioned for Gibbs to sit. "My advice?"

Gibbs didn't say anything, just waited for Ducky to speak. His old friend always seemed to know exactly what to say. Even when he didn't want to hear it, Gibbs always looked back and realized that Ducky was right.

"You get her back and you tell her exactly how you feel. I've watched the two of you dance around your feelings for far too long."

_---_

"What's going on?"

Tony, McGee and Ziva were hovering over the fax machine.

"We got another hit on the BOLO, but it's not good. They are faxing a photo. A woman Abby's age washed up on shore this morning."

Gibbs tensed and he felt as though his heart was about to beat through his chest. They all jumped when the fax beeped and an image slowly printed.

They all breathed a sigh of relief, their shoulders slumping; the woman had black hair and fair skin, much like Abby, but it was clearly not her.

Tony moved back to his desk and dialed a number he'd written down. "Hello, this is agent DiNozzo at NCIS. We just got the image you faxed, and I'm sorry but that isn't the woman we're looking for. No. No, I'm sorry. I'll let you know if we hear of any other missing women. Yes. Thank you."

---

Gibbs had to get out of there. It was late and they were getting nowhere. Few calls came in on the BOLO, but they were vague and although they followed the leads, it was obvious that the calls were not about Abby.

Around eleven Gibbs ordered his team to go home. They were running on empty and it was doing nothing but fraying their nerves.

At home Gibbs tried to relax and work on his boat, but nothing helped.

Suddenly Gibbs found being inside to be suffocating. Everywhere he looked he was reminded of some little memory of her. It was past mid-night, but he found himself on the back porch with a beer on the railing beside him.

Even in the backyard he was reminded of her. Once every spring she was usually able to convince him to host a small backyard BBQ for the agents, claiming she would do all the work. He ended up in charge of the grill and enjoying the laid-back chatter of his agents.

He glanced up at the large full moon overhead. He shivered and wrapped his arms around himself, wishing instead his arms were wrapping around Abby.

----

TBC…

Lemme know what you think!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Abby woke slowly on Sunday; her back was stiff and her knees cracked when she stood. Until she thought about Gibbs and the team, and then her mother, she was almost disappointed that she had woken up again. She was miserable, cold, and tired. And the idea of closing her eyes and not hurting anymore was more and more tempting with every step she took. Although her boots were thick and kept her toes from completely freezing, they were heavy and each step was harder and harder. They weren't meant for mile after mile of hiking, and even though she hadn't taken them off to check, she was sure she had several blisters.

She said a little prayer, something she would normally say during service with the nuns, adding a brief 'Please God, help me', and then started walking. She was glad it was sunny, the black fabric of her coat trapping the heat from the sun warm against her back.

Continuing on, she started talking quietly to herself. "Remember when Tony glued McGee's fingers to the keyboard the first time?" She smiled, she and Tony had giggled the whole rest of the day. Even Gibbs had been amused. He hadn't outright laughed, but she could see it in his eyes. He didn't laugh much at work, but when it was just the two of them, she could usually coax a soft chuckle from him – something she chose to believe was just for her.

"I love your laugh."

She sighed.

"I wonder if I'll ever hear it again." She tried to imagine the sound.

She slipped when the rocks she was standing on shifted beneath her feet. She was tired and hungry. She dropped down for just a minute, but when she looked at her watch, it was almost 2 p.m., her rest ended up lasting just over two hours.

"I've got to keep moving, I can't give up." She pulled herself back to her feet. The sky was clouding over and Abby though it look like rain clouds rolling in.

She flipped the collar on the coat up as the rain drops started to fall and she moved on. Shivering uncontrollably she stumbled over the ground under her feet.

"Take me ho-home, Gibbsss" Her teeth chattered as she moved. The temperature dropping and she could feel her strength slipping away.

The more she moved, the more she stumbled. The rain had soaked through her jacket and the cold made her bones ache.

As hypothermia started to settle into her body, she stumbled over more and more until she fell to her knees and couldn't push herself back up. Her breathing was slow and shallow and as she crawled forward she start to feel confused as to where she was and why.

"P-p-please Gii-iibbs," she slurred. "Take me 'ome." It was the only thing she could think

"_I can't, Abbs. I can't find you."_

"I'm right here." The ground looked comfortable so she lowered herself until her cheek rested on the muddy earth.

_Ziva, I wish I had your ninja skills. I would never be in this situation if I could fight half as well as you. I wish I hadn't been so mean to you at first. I saw you as a threat as far as my position in Gibbs' life, but I was wrong. You look at him like a father and I… oh God, that's not how I feel._ She felt bad for how she had treated Ziva at first. But they had warmed to one another after a few weeks, and slowly Ziva became one of her closest female friends. _I really hope you learn to let people care about you._

She wasn't sure if she was saying goodbye or not.

_I'm sorry, McGee, for everything. I should have known better than to try and start something with you when I knew you wouldn't be everything I wanted. I still love you, but just not the way you want me to love you. _ She had seen the way he looked at her when he thought she wasn't paying attention, and she knew he still wanted her. There were times when it would've been so easy to fall back into his arms because it was comfortable and safe, but she couldn't do that to him. He needed to find the person he was meant to be with. _Just not that woman with the polygraph machine, you can do so much better than her. Don't let what Tony says get you down. He's only teasing._

She sighed. She didn't think she was shivering anymore.

_And Tony you have no reason to tease McGee about relationships when you suck at them yourself. You know it drives me nuts when you pretend to be such a player, because we both know it's far from the truth. You can't let Jeanne ruin love, because it's out there for you. You just have to find it._ She smiled at the thought of Tony and squeezed her eyes shut a moment. The rain was coming down so hard it was blurring her vision. _I love you Tony, you are part of my family, a brother just like Brian._

_Brian, you better take care of mom_. A lump formed in the back of her throat. She couldn't think much about her mom. Sometimes she felt as though she had run away from her life back home for something bigger and better, leaving her brother to care for their mother without giving him a choice. Her mom had never asked for her to move back, but she was lucky if she made it back to Louisiana once a year to visit a few days. She felt like she was a bad daughter and that she should do more. She just didn't have the time. _I'm sorry momma. I'll try to do better. I love you._

_Gibbs? You always know what I'm thinking don't you? Can you hear me? I love you._ She smiled. _I wonder what he would do if I told him that. I wonder if he would blush? I don't ever think I've seen him embarrassed… except maybe when we were in Stillwater. Jack might've embarrassed him a bit. That was funny. _There was water in her eyes again, but she was too tired to wipe it away, so she blinked a few times. _I hope you don't blame yourself for all this, but I'm sure you'll find a way. I hope someone slaps some sense into you. I hope I can. Slap you and then kiss you. I would like that. But Gibbs, don't hate me. I can't keep waiting like this. You always tell me I'm strong, but I can't be this strong, not anymore. I'm sorry._

Her last clear thought as her eyes drifted shut one last time. _Maybe this won't hurt after all._

_--_

Luke Hansen sat with his feet propped up on an open drawer of his desk, one elbow propped up on the desktop. "Saranac Lake Sheriff's office, Sheriff Luke Hansen speaking." He used his index finger to push his glasses up on the bridge of his nose.

"Luke, its John Campbell."

"John! It's been a good three weeks since I last seen you. How've you been?"

"Oh, not too bad, the wife made me go spend some time with her at her sisters' over in Boston. Can't complain about the good food but they sure like to talk a lot."

"Don't I know it? We spend a week each summer with Martha's brother and sister-in-law." Luke smiled and patted his belly appreciatively. "Can't complain about the BBQ."

John was a forest ranger and often called Luke when he came across something suspicious while on patrol. "John, it's getting to be dark, it's raining. Can I come take a look at what you found tomorrow? I was just about to head home. Martha promised steak for dinner. You know what _that _means."

"You're gonna have to wait. I've got a body."

"A what?"

"Body. I was headed back to my truck and saw a boot sticking out from behind a tree only 15 feet or so from the trail. I ain't touched her or anything, I don't want to mess anything up. I'll just keep watch until you get here."

"Damnit! Alright, I'll be on my way. Where are you at?" Hansen jotted down the information and made a call to the county medical examiner. It wasn't unusual to find casualties in the park, but it was odd for this time of year. It wasn't cold enough for winter-time activities, and with daylight getting shorter and shorter each day, the usual hikers and day campers had stopped coming a few weeks ago.

A body this time of year, that deep in the woods screamed foul-play.

The M.E. was twenty minutes away when Hansen parked besides John Campbell's truck. He got out of his car and pulled his hood over his head to shelter himself from the pelting rain. The rain had come suddenly after a few days of dry, sunny weather – warmer than usual. Campbell jump out of his truck where he had sat and waited.

"Just over here," John shined his flashlight to the right and took a few steps off the path. "Like I said, I haven't touched her." It was a standard ranger response – wait for the authorities.

Hansen looked over the body, the long back trenched coat, black pants and heavy black boots. Her hair was black and dirty. She was drenched and it was hard to tell if she had been out there for a few days or if the rain and contributed to the way she looked. "Any I.D.? A purse nearby?"

"I haven't seen anything. I made a big circle around her, but found nothing."

Hansen wiped the rain from his face and pulled a pair of gloves from his pocket.

"Any missing persons called in as of late?" John asked, shining his flashlight on the body while Hansen knelt down to take a look.

"Nah, but look at her. Drug deal gone wrong?" He lifted her shoulder and she rolled easily onto her back.

"What's that on her forehead?"

"Can't quite read it, give me some more light." Hansen reached toward her face, brushing the hair from her forehead. He felt something brush the inside of his palm through the glove and he shuddered; he hated when the maggots moved in.

When he pulled his hand back, a pair of sad green eyes were staring up at him.

-----

TBC…

Sorry it's on the shorter side and sorry for leaving it there (okay, I'm sorry about leaving it there, evil hat... not so much). Oops.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight **

**----**

Just because it was Sunday didn't keep the team from working. Gibbs was in the officer early, shortly before 5a.m. but left without explanation around 7:30.

He was glad they didn't ask where he was headed, though he was sure they would understand. He pulled into the church parking lot and parked by the exit so he wouldn't have to fight traffic afterward. He waited in his truck until just before the service was to start and then snuck into the back row.

He didn't need to deal with the questions from Sister Rosita or any of the other nuns that would recognize him. It was rare that Abby missed a Sunday service and with Gibbs there without her, he knew the nuns would worry. He couldn't lie to them, and he didn't have time to answer their questions, so he planned to slip out quietly.

He listened to the sermon, but the words washed over him without meaning. He wasn't sure if he believed in God, not after what happened to Shannon and Kelly, but he needed all the help, luck - whatever God was offering - he could get.

He settled back into the pew and sighed as a wave of calmness washed over him. He was so lost in the sensation that he didn't realize the service was over until a soft hand landed on his shoulder.

"Jethro?"

Gibbs startled and looked up at the woman standing beside him.

"Something is wrong with Abigail, isn't it?" She didn't hide the worry on her face.

"She's missing."

"Oh dear," she clutched her hands to her chest. "What can we do?"

"Pray." Gibbs looked upward. "I think he'll listen to you more than me."

"I will, but he listens to all of us. He'll listen to you."

Gibbs looked at the older woman. She looked confident and it settled the sick feeling in his gut. "I can't lose her too." Rosita knew about Shannon and Kelly and what he had been through. "I can't."

"We cannot change what God has planned for us, but I choose to believe that Abby is a strong woman and a fighter." Rosita sat beside him. "I also choose to believe that if anyone can find her, it is you."

Gibbs nodded. "I won't give up. Ever."

"Pray with me?" Rosita held out her hand. After a moment's hesitation, Gibbs took her hand and bowed his head. "Heavenly Father, we ask that you look out for our Abigail and that you protect her from any harm that may come. We pray that you lead us to her and allow us to bring her home safely…"

Gibbs couldn't hold back the tears as they built up and slowly ran down over his cheeks. He dropped Rosita's hand to scrub his hands over his face, but the tears wouldn't stop. The tears he shed for Abby turned into tears for Shannon and Kelly, Jenny and Kate.

He couldn't stand to lose the woman he loved all over again. The tears burned a hot path down his face and it hurt the same way it had 18 years ago. "I don't know what to…" Gibbs looked up to see that Rosita was no longer beside him. Looking around, he noticed the church was empty. Heading back to the truck, he stopped in the lobby and smiled. There was a photo posted to the community bulletin board of Abby and the nuns at one of their bowling practices. "I'll bring you home, Abbs. I'll bring you home."

---

"Yeah, Gibbs." Gibbs sighed and ran a hand through his hair as he answered his phone. It had been nearly 72 hours since Abby had been taken, and the chanced of her being found alive were lessening with every hour.

"I'm Sheriff Luke Hansen from Saranac Lake, New York."

"Look, let me put you through to one of our other teams, I-"

"Is this NCIS agent Jethro Gibbs?"

"Yes."

"Your name and number were listed on a recent BOLO, I thought…"

"The BOLO for the missing woman?"

"One of the rangers patrolling the parks came across a young woman last night. We actually are out of range for the BOLO, but I was talking to a buddy of mine in Baltimore and he mentioned it, but anyway, we don't have any missing person cases locally and… could you fax an image? We have no I.D. for her."

Saranac Lake was at least 9 hours from D.C. He doubted it was her, but he wasn't going to brush off any possible information. "Yeah, got a number?"

Gibbs scribbled down the number and tossed it to McGee. "Fax Abby's photo."

"Alright Mr. Gibbs, I'm gonna have to let you go. This is the same line for the fax. I'll call ya right back once I get the picture to let you know either way."

"Yeah, okay." Gibbs hung up. "You get her picture sent?"

"Yeah." McGee combed his fingers through his hair. He hadn't slept more than an hour at a time since Thursday night. "What was that about?"

"Found someone up near Saranac."

"Saranac? That's nine hours from here. You think-" Tony was cut off by Gibbs' phone ringing. He recognized the number as the same number Sheriff Hansen had called from.

"Agent Gibbs," he answered.

"I think we have your missing person. Yeah, in fact I'm pretty certain."

Gibbs nearly choked. "Is she… Is she still alive?"

"You know, I haven't spoken to the hospital since I left last night. I'm pretty sure she's still alive. She was when I left, I think. It drug related? Should I post security at her door so she doesn't escape?"

Tony, McGee, and Ziva eyed him carefully. When Gibbs scrubbed a hand over his face, panic started to set in.

"Where is she at?" His voice waivered and he swallowed against the lump in his throat.

"Adirondack Medical Center. You need directions?"

"No. No I'll find it." Gibbs didn't offer a goodbye or wait for one, instead hanging up. "It's her."

The three agents jumped to their feet and rushed toward their boss' desk, a million questions rolling off their tongues.

"Stop!" Gibbs yelled above the noise. "I don't know her condition; all I know is that she was alive as of last night."

"Boss, she's all the way up near Saranac? That'll take all day to get there."

"I have an idea," he pushed through the group of agents. "Stay."

His whole body was trembling as he took the stairs to the director's office. He refused to let himself believe she was fine, he couldn't put himself through that. If he showed up and it turned out that she was dead...

The three agents stood around, speechless, in front of Gibbs' desk. In a move uncharacteristic of Tony, he pulled both McGee and Ziva into a tight hug. Neither of them protested.

"What if she's not okay? Why didn't she call us?"

"She is alive, McGee. That is all we can ask for."

"Ziva's right, probie. She probably-" Tony stopped when he saw Gibbs coming down the stairs.

"Grab your overnight bag. We've got a flight to catch." Gibbs circled the agents and sat in the chair at his desk. "McGee, get Ducky up here, make sure he's got his overnight. Ziva, run down to the lab and grab Abby's bag."

"What about me, boss? What can I do?" For once Tony couldn't anticipate what Gibbs needed him to do.

"Here," Gibbs tossed him the keys. "You drive everyone to the airfield. I'll drive myself. The FBI is giving us a lift. Plane leaves when we get there."

"On it, boss." Tony pocketed the keys and headed for the garage, his over-night bag slung over his shoulder.

---

Gibbs growled when Fornell boarded the plane.

"She was kidnapped Jethro, I've got questions."

"She isn't just some victim, Tobias. This is _Abby_."

"All the more reason to get this case sorted. I want justice just as much as you do, though I prefer through the law, I'm sure you've got your gun close at hand."

Gibbs just growled again.

"Look, off the record, if we get him and he tries to run, I've got no problem with you putting several rounds into this dirt bag. You just can't do it when I've got cuffs on him. I don't want to haul you in too. Don't think you'd do well behind bars with Abby needing you."

"She won't answer your questions until she's ready. Are we clear on that?"

"Jethro," Fornell lowered his voice. "I won't push her, but we need to get this guy. You want to nail this guy, don't you?"

"Yes, but I…" Gibbs clenched his fists and then relaxed. He was torn between wanting to lead his team after whoever had taken Abby from him, and wanting to curl up around Abby and never let her go. "I don't want her to hurt any more than she already does. We don't know what-"

"I know."

The two hour flight dragged on, one painfully slow minute at a time. The 'could be's' and the 'what if's' in the front of everyone's mind.

Gibbs sat with his eyes closed, but Tony knew better than to assume he was sleeping. There had always been a dance of flirtation between his best friend and his boss; you had to be blind not to see it.

He had stayed with her for a week once he had been released from the hospital after his bout with the plague. In a moment of weakness, she had confessed her feelings for their boss and then promptly swore him to secrecy.

Then Gibbs left for Mexico and Abby fell apart. When he returned a few months later and shortly there-after started dating Hollis Mann, her heart broke a second time and she swore off the idea of any sort of romantic relationship with Gibbs. But then Jenny died and the team was split up and Gibbs was the only one around to comfort her.

His first day back in the office and Tony could see she was head-over-heels for their boss. Again.

"_Abby…"_

"_What? I'll always love him. No use in fighting it. Nothing will happen, I've accepted that. But it doesn't hurt to dream, does it?"_

He eyed his boss across the aisle; his eyes were closed, but his forehead and jaw were tense. His fingers were drumming nervously against the arm-rest and Tony didn't think he'd ever seen his boss so visibly distressed. He looked like he had aged several years over the past few days, nothing that a couple of good nights' sleep could fix.

Tony had now seen them both when they thought they had lost the other for good. It wasn't pretty.

---

Once the plane landed, they were met by Sheriff Hansen and taken to a car-rental a mile down the road. From there they had an hour-long drive to Adirondack Medical Center.

"Yeah, we thought she was dead. Not sure how long she was lying out in the woods. It related to some big-city case? Drugs? You know, I heard there was a group of kids caught smoking down by…" Hansen trailed off at the look Gibbs shot him. "I assume you'll be taking over?"

"Yes." Fornell cut in and walked Hansen over a few steps to exchange numbers. "I'll call you later for all the specific details."

They split into two cars at the car-rental; Gibbs, Ducky and Tony in one, Ziva, Fornell and McGee in the other.

Gibbs slammed his hand against the steering wheel when he ended up behind a semi-truck going 5mph under the speed limit on the small road. With only one lane in each direction and a steady stream of cars coming in the opposite direction, Gibbs was unable to pass.

He surprised himself by not parking in the ambulance bay. He wanted to get in the hospital quickly, but didn't want to risk any possible delay by having the car towed.

His stomach was in knots as he headed for the front desk. He hadn't eaten anything in hours, but the urge to vomit was never far away when he thought of all the possibilities as to why Abby hadn't called him herself.

"You must be here about the un-identified woman brought in yesterday." The nurse looked bored and didn't bother to look up. "Follow me."

They followed closely behind the nurse, following her down the hall and around the corner.

"She was awake briefly a few hours ago, mumbling something about going home. We aren't sure how long she was exposed to the elements. She was bordering on phase two frost-bite, but the swelling of her fingers has gone down overnight. We've slowly warmed her core temperature to normal. She was pretty dehydrated, but we've been pushing fluids since she was brought in via IV. She'll be okay." The nurse snapped her gum as she flipped through the file. "Thought she was already dead when they brought her in last night; she was so pale." The nurse stopped and pushed open a door to one of the rooms. "She's in here. Hope she's the girl you're looking for."

_It has to be her. _Gibbs' hands were clenched into fists as he approached the bed. _It has to be her. _

"You have a name we can put on her file?"

"Yeah," Gibbs sighed. "Abigail Sciuto."

-------

TBC…

Hope it was worth the wait.


	9. Chapter 9

Gibbs stared wide-eyed at Abby, his feet frozen in place. He wanted to rush forward, gather her in his arms and never let her go. But at the same time he wanted to turn and run. He wanted, no needed, to find who had done this to her and put his hands around this monsters neck… or at least a bullet in his brain. When he finally got his feet to work, he stepped forward cautiously.

He shifted uncomfortably. He'd never seen her so quiet, so fragile. He wanted to shake her; make her wake up. He had so much he wanted to say to her, but at the same time, he wasn't sure he could get the words out.

"Abby," Tony moved around to the opposite side of her bed.

Gibbs stood back while the other two agents and Ducky crowded around the bed. Fornell stood beside him, and they watched as the team gathered around her. They spoke quietly to her, gently held her hands, touched her cheeks and kissed her forehead.

"Anthony, why don't you step out and give Abigail's family a call? No need for them to keep worrying." Ducky nodded to the door. "Abby needs to rest, and we don't all need to crowd her room."

Gibbs tensed at the idea of leaving. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Heavens no, Jethro. I wasn't suggesting that you left, simply…"

The others caught on to Ducky's suggestion that they give Gibbs some time alone. One by one they each excused themselves from the room, their excuses falling on deaf ears as Gibbs focused on the _thump-thump, thump-thump_ of her heart beat.

Ducky watched a moment longer before stepping out and pulled the door closed behind him. As relieved as he was to have found her, he had no idea what she had been through. After speaking to the nurse, he knew that physically it wouldn't take long before she was back to 100% He was much more worried about her mental health… and Gibbs. The look of guilt on Gibbs' face had been troubling. If he truly blamed himself he would likely push her away in some skewed vision of keeping her safe. If he pushed her away now, she would likely crumble under the stress.

Pulling a chair up to the side of her bed, Gibbs sat and took one of her hands in his. "S'ok Abbs, you're safe now. Wake up," Gibbs reached up and brushed his knuckles along her cheek. "Please." She stirred slightly, but didn't wake.

The last of the smeared ink on her forehead made his stomach turn. She could have ended up like the others; he had no idea how close she had been to becoming just another file in the case of this mysterious murderer. On impulse he leaned forward to press his lips to her cheek in a gentle kiss.

"Come on Abbs, I need to know you're okay."

She looked small; fragile. She hadn't been gone that long, but her cheeks looked sunken in. He figured it was because she didn't eat enough to begin with, so three days without food had been brutal on her.

"Don't do this to me. You need to wake up."

He wasn't sure how long he'd been sitting there, but suddenly there was a nurse beside him, checking her temperature, oxygen levels and adjusting her IV. He watched as the nurse picked up her hands and gently flexed them.

"How is she?"

"She's doing just fine. We're just waiting for her to wake up. Her hands look fine, and although the skin on her feet looks pretty bad, lots of blisters and areas where the skin has been rubbed raw, that will heal nicely. She is lucky; all she needs is some rest and reassurance. I don't know what she went through out there, but I imagine she's been through a lot."

Gibbs nodded. "Will she wake up soon?"

"I would assume so, she's been sleeping ever since she was brought in. I think she was semi-conscious when they brought her in, but… don't worry, she'll wake up when she's ready." She jotted a few last notes in Abby's file and then left.

"Abby," he ran his fingers gently along her arm. "You've no idea how much I've missed you."

Abby stirred again. "Find me," she mumbled. "I need you to find me, Gibbs."

"I'm here, Abbs." Gibbs jumped to his feet and leaned over her, "I'm right here. You'll be okay. You're safe."

"You keep telling me that. I can't keep holding on. I want to give up." She sighed softly. "Just let me give up."

"Open your eyes, Abbs. You're safe now." He cupped her face in his hand s and felt his eyes well up when she nuzzled against his palm before her eyes fluttered open.

"Gibbs?" She blinked a few times, struggling against the bright hospital light. "Where am I?"

Gibbs sat back in his chair, but scooted up as close to her as he could. "You're in the hospital. You don't remember?"

Abby shook her head, a tear escaping her lashes to roll down her cheek. "I was so tired and I sat down, and, and…" she sniffed. "And I don't remember."

"Shh, it's okay, don't worry about it now." Gently he wiped at her tears. "We'll talk about it later. You just focus on getting better." He opened his mouth to add something, but closed it quickly.

They sat quietly, looking one another over. Gibbs picked up her hand and gave a gentle squeeze to reassure her that he was right there and then brought her fingers up to his lips and kissed her knuckles.

Abby wasn't convinced. She was sure she was still in the woods, imagining Gibbs was with her. _I can't keep doing this. _"Gibbs…"

"Shh, you're alright."

"Are you real?"

"Yeah," Gibbs chuckled. "I'm real." He stood again so he could lean in to kiss her forehead. "I'll… I'll be right back."

"No!" Abby struggled to sit. "No, don't go. Don't leave me."

"I need to let the others know you're awake. I will be right back." Gibbs forced a soft smile. "I can't let them continue to worry." He didn't want to leave her side, but it wasn't fair to let the others worry.

"Promise?" She held on tightly to his hand.

This time the smile was genuine. "Promise."

"Okay." She closed her eyes and tried to focus on the fact she was safe. She listened for the door to open and close, but heard nothing.

Gibbs had started toward the door, but half way there he turned back. He was beside her bed again when she opened her eyes, and without a word he leaned down to kiss her cheek. He let his lips linger a moment before pulling away. "Right back."

He stopped in the doorway to look at her again before heading for the waiting room. Tony had his head tipped back and his eyes were closed, but Gibbs could tell he wasn't asleep. Ziva was next to him, flipping through a magazine, her foot tapping impatiently on the floor. Ducky and McGee were focused on the small TV in the corner, reading the latest news headlines scrolling along the bottom of ZNN.

"She's awake."

Everyone jumped to their feet.

"Can we see her?"

"How is she?"

"She okay?"

"Go see her, just… be careful." Gibbs nodded.

Tony, McGee, and Ziva were already halfway down the hall before he finished.

"You aren't coming?" Ducky pointed in the direction of Abby's room.

"I need some coffee and then I'll be back. Five minutes, tell her I'll be there in five minutes." Gibbs turned and headed toward the cafeteria. Before getting coffee he stopped into the bathroom. He splashed cold water on his face to mask the tears that had been welling up. He couldn't bear to see her looking so fragile. She had always been his rock, even if she didn't realize it. She was the one person he had left that he vowed to look after and keep safe, and she had been taken from him. He hadn't even known she was missing until Ashley had said something. He didn't deserve her. She deserved to be loved and cared for by someone less damaged, by someone who could do a better job of watching out for her. If only he could convince his heart to let her go.

He dried his face and purchased coffee for himself and his agents, tea for Ducky and juice for Abby. He stopped a nurse outside her room to double check that she could have the juice and then went in.

"Gibbs!" Abby struggled to sit up again the moment he stepped back in the room.

"Relax Abby," Tony tried to sooth.

"Thought people might be thirsty." Gibbs handed out the warm beverages and then took his spot on the chair by her bed and opened the juice for her. "They don't have Caf-Pow!, so cranberry juice will have to do."

"Thank you." She took a small sip and then settled back.

"I called her family. The hospital is searching for a video phone so Abby can sign with Gloria."

"Good work, DiNozzo." He noticed the way his senior agent preened under the simple compliment and he vowed to give Tony the praise he deserved.

Twenty minutes later a nurse came in with a laptop. "We weren't able to locate an actual video phone, but one of the doctors has his laptop and Skype installed." She busied herself setting up the computer and setting it on a tray in front of Abby.

"Let's give her some privacy," Ducky ushered everyone out the door.

"Gibbs?"

"I won't go far, Abbs. I'll be right outside if you need me."

"Okay," Abby nodded and turned her attention to the computer to log onto skype.

Gibbs head her call ring twice before Abby's brothers' voice came through the speakers. He heard a soft sob and assumed it was Gloria. He rested his head against the door, but after a few moments he heard Abby start to cry and he itched to wrap his arms around her.

He pushed away from the door and paced a few steps back and forth. The first time he heard his name he wasn't sure if he head correctly, but the second time Ducky heard it too and motioned for him to go in.

Abby was sitting in her bed, the computer still on the tray in front of her. She was crying and trying to sign to her mother, but she was shaking so hard, he could hardly make out what she was signing.

"Abbs…" Gibbs let the door close behind him and moved to her, pushing the computer back a foot so he could wrap his arms around her. "Ssh, shh… I got you."

Abby burrowed willingly into his arms, her muscles sore and stiff as she clung to him. It took a few minutes to settle down, but once she had, she pulled back and pushed him aside so she could see the computer. Her mom was still crying, but her brother was there to comfort her. _I've got to go. I'll call you later. I love you._

Gloria nodded and blew her daughter a kiss before ending the call.

"I'm sorry Gibbs. Oh my God, I'm so sorry. What did I put everyone through?" Abby started to panic. She had never seen her mother so visibly upset.

"You did nothing wrong, Abby."

"You don't know that!" Abby snapped. "You don't know that."

"I do."

"How do you know? You weren't there."

Gibbs cringed. He hadn't been there and look what had happened. He couldn't tell if she was on the verge of yelling or crying. "I know you didn't willingly get in a car with someone you didn't know. I know you put up a fight, there was blood on the ground by you car, and it wasn't yours. You fought back. Also, you wouldn't leave this willingly." He took the necklace from his pocket. He'd been carrying it around the past few days, refusing to let Fornell's men keep it as evidence.

Abby took it and turned it in her hands. "I was supposed to meet Ashley," her lower lip trembled. "I was excited to tell her about having dinner with you on the weekend and-" Abby stopped when the door opened and Fornell walked in.

"I spoke with the ranger that- Abby, how are you feeling?"

"I've been better, but," she squeezed Gibbs' hand. "I'm alright."

"Not a good time, Tobias," Gibbs growled lowly.

"I've got a few questions and then I'm headed to the hotel for the night. I've spoken to the local media; this won't be in the newspaper tomorrow. The monster is still out there, don't forget that."

Gibbs was about to protest, but Abby shook her head. "It's okay."

Fornell stepped forward. "I spoke to Sheriff Hansen and the ranger that found you. They said you were only 15 feet or so from a service road. They said the only reason he found you was because he saw your boot. You were lucky, Rangers only patrol that area every few months. The doctors said they doubted you'd have survived another night out there."

Abby cringed and this time Gibbs squeezed her hand.

Fornell jotted down a few notes. "How long were you out there?"

"Ian took me Thursday. I was just headed in to meet Ashley and he claimed to need a jump. We must've drove all night, I'm not sure. He choked me until I passed out before putting me in his car. It was light again when he got me out of the car. He… he made me walk a few hours in the woods before drugging me. When I woke up he was gone and… and that was it." She wiped the tears from her cheeks.

Fornell looked up. "You called him Ian. Did he tell you his name?"

Abby nodded. She explained as much as she could remember; his dislike of his own father, the women he'd killed and the note he left on their foreheads. "Oh God, he wrote on me too, didn't he?"

"Hey," Gibbs leaned over her to kiss her forehead. "It's nearly gone, but I'll get a towel and we'll see if we can't get the rest of it off."

Fornell asked a few more basic questions while Gibbs found a towel and filled a bowl with warm soapy water.

Abby closed her eyes and yawned as Gibbs removed the last of the ink from her skin. His touch was gentle, but sure and Abby was nearly asleep by the time he finished. She still had her necklace clutched tightly in her hand and Gibb pulled it gently from her fingers to place it on the table beside her bed.

"Sleep now, I'll be here when you wake up."

"Don't want to sleep." She opened her eyes again. "I want to go home."

"I know. I'll try and get you out of here tomorrow, so get some rest. It'll make the time go faster." He pulled the blanket up to her chin. "Sleep."

"Stay?"

"Of course. Let me just tell the others they can head to the hotel. They need to rest too."

The rest of the team and Ducky all circled in to say goodbye, each of them hugging Abby a little tighter than usual and a little longer than necessary.

"You hungry? How about a quick bite to eat before you fall asleep?" Gibbs realized he hadn't seen her eat since they arrived.

"I don't know…" She was hungry, but at the same time the idea of food made her stomach turn.

"I'll get you a bite to eat and be right back."

Abby nodded

---

Gibbs cruised through the small cafeteria looking for things he knew she liked and things that would easy to digest. He settled on chicken soup and some crackers for her and a deli sandwich for himself. She still had some juice, but he was in dire need of coffee again. He realized he hadn't checked in with his father, so he set the food down on a table and pulled out his cell.

"… 'ello?"

"Jack, it's me."

"Leroy! Have you heard any-"

"We found her, dad. We found her," Gibbs sighed.

"Oh God, she's no… she's not, dead, is she?"

"No. No, she's not. She'll be alright. Just tired, cold… She's spent the past few nights outside.'

"Oh, thank God," Jack gave a sigh of relief. "I… have you talked to her?"

Gibbs shifted. He felt as though everyone within ear shot was listening to their conversation. "I'm taking her home tomorrow," he brushed off his fathers question. "We still have a killer on the loose."

"Be careful, Leroy."

"It's my job, I'll be fine."

"I wasn't talking about that. I remember how driven you were after Shannon and Kelly. Don't let Abby fall aside as you… do your job."

"I won't. Look, I've got to go. I'll give you a call tomorrow, okay?"

"Alright. Goodbye son."

"Bye dad." Gibbs hung up and gatherer the food he had purchased. He was almost back to Abby's room when he saw her door opened and heard what sounded like shouting mixed with sobbing. He rushed in, dropping the tray on the small table. Abby was struggling to get out of bed and the nurse hovering over was trying to keep her from doing so.

"…I need you to settle down, miss… please, I will go look-"

"Abby!" His voice was firm and she stopped struggling immediately. He watched quietly as the nurse checked that Abby's IC was still in place. He waited as she scribbled a quick note in the file by the door and then left closing the door behind her.

"I thought you left me. You said you were going for food, so I waited and waited and you weren't coming back and I thought-"

"I had to call my dad," Gibbs said simply.

"… thought- wait, you called Jack?" She settled back in her bed, momentarily forgetting her worry that Gibbs had left. "Why?"

"I thought I lost you," he explained, turning his back to her to grab the foot. "He knows how much I… I care about you."

"You talk to your dad about me? Before all this?" Abby accepted the soup she was handed without so much as glance down to see what it was.

"He's fond of you. Always asks how you are."

It wasn't the answer she was looking for, but at the same time the steady beep of the heart monitor and the crisp hospital linens didn't make for the most romantic setting. "Sorry I panicked."

"Don't be. Just know I won't go anywhere without letting you know."

"I know, I just… I forgot."

"Eat up." Gibbs sat back in the chair and unwrapped his sandwich. Abby finished the soup surprisingly quick. He offered half of his sandwich but Abby shook her head.

"You need to eat too. Quite frankly," she paused for a yawn. "You look like shit."

"Brat," Gibbs muttered. "Get some sleep."

She settled back and squeezed her eyes shut. She focused on slow, deep breaths, but although she felt drowsy, sleep didn't come. "Can you…" She kept her eyes closed, she wasn't sure what she was asking for.

Suddenly she felt the bed dip and Gibbs nudged her softly. "Scoot over."

She did as she was told, cracking her eyes open to watch him settle into a comfortable position. She waited until he start to pull her into his side before eagerly cuddling up to him. He smelled wonderful; the scent of sawdust wasn't as strong as it usually was, but tended to linger on his clothes even when he didn't have time to work on the boat. With his arm around her and he head tucked under his chin, sleep came much quicker.

A nurse popped in just after ten and opened her mouth to tell him it was time to leave, but Gibbs pulled his badge from his pocket and the nurse left without saying a word. He stroked he hair and placed tiny kisses on top of her head. He couldn't help but think that this was a second chance, and he would be a fool not to act on it.

Her grip on him tightened suddenly and he muttered a few reassuring words and kissed her hair until she relaxed. He closed his eyes for just a moment, but when his eyes opened again he was surprised to see that it was nearly seven.

He took a good ten minutes to clean up in the bathroom the best he could. Back in her room, he could tell she was awake, but her eyes were clenched shut. "Abbs?"

She peeked at him from under her long lashed and then breathed out a sigh of relief.

"You okay?"

"I woke up and you were gone and… old insecurities, I guess."

"Why would you think I would…" he thought a moment. "Mexico?"

"No, not that. When I was out _there_, you were with me each night and then gone when I woke up again." She shrugged as though it was no big deal.

Before he could answer there was a quick knock at the door and Tony stuck his head in. "Morning, boss. Abby!"

"Tony!"

Tony pushed the door open and stepped in, Ducky, McGee and Ziva following. He held out a large red and white plastic cup. "I made a few calls this morning and found that a mini-mart a few miles from here sells Caf-Pow! So we took a detour on our way here. The nurse frowned at us, but Ziva did that thing she does, looking all ninja-like, so she left us alone."

Abby's eyes lit up at the sight of the beverage. "You guys are the greatest!"

"I'm going to go take a shower and check in with Fornell. You'll be okay with them?"

She didn't want him to leave, not yet, but she didn't want him to feel like he had to babysit her. "They'll take good care of me. As the nurse if I can go home today?"

"Be good." He brushed a quick kiss across her cheek and then turned to get the keys for the rental from DiNozzo.

---

TBC…

One long-ass chapter… no complaining or saying that I don't love you…


	10. Chapter 10

**So sorry about the delay, I've been sick and writing while on cold meds has been a bit difficult. Hope you enjoy!**

**--**

"You realize it's not even 9a.m. yet, right?" Fornell pulled a t-shirt over his head and stepped aside to let Gibbs in.

Gibbs ignored the comment and stepped past his sometimes-friend. "You find anything on Ian Reed?"

"You at least bring me breakfast?" When Gibbs only grunted, Fornell decided not to push. "Yeah. He's 38, native of Long Beach, California. Mother is deceased – died in a hiking accident. Father, Miles Reed, lives in Miami with his third wife. It doesn't look like there is a great father-son relationship, though Miles deposits a sizeable check in Ian's account each month."

"How big?"

"Ten grand." Fornell looked impressed. "Then Ian takes most of it out in cash a few days later. The locations of the withdrawals match the locations of the other victims Abby mentioned."

"Has he been seen anywhere lately?"

"He took out a large sum of cash in Lexington, nothing since. I've got agents tracking down his father and sending him up our way. Abby said that he was driving a red car, but wasn't sure which make and never saw his plates. When we get back to DC I'm going to pull all the traffic cams and any security cams in the area and see if Abby can ID anyone. How is she?"

"She's… she'll be okay," Gibbs paced across the small hotel room. "Is the plane waiting for us? I want to get her back to DC." He needed to get back to D.C.

"She's okay to leave? The plane is ready when you are."

"Yeah, I spoke with one of the nurses. They'll release her once the doctor has had a final look. You have everything you need from up here?"

Fornell pointed to a file on the small dresser in the corner of the room. "No traffic cams in this neck of the woods. There are a few photos of her when they brought her to the hospital and the notes from Sheriff Hansen and ranger Campbell. They've still got the clothes she was wearing bagged and ready to go back to our lab, just need to pick them up."

Gibbs glanced at his watch. It was 8:45a.m. "I need to shower, make a phone call and get back to the hospital. By the time the doctor gets around to seeing Abby, and then driving back to the plane. I think we could be in the air by 2."

"I will make the call and meet you there. I'll swing by the station and get her clothes."

---

Gibbs didn't have a room at the hotel, so Fornell let him borrow his shower.

He let himself relax in the shower, taking his time soaping up and then standing under the hot spray until the water started to cool. As much as he wanted to get back to Abby, he knew she was safe with the team so he let himself have a few minutes to relax and let go.

He scrubbed the towel over his head and then down his chest before wrapping it around his waist. His overnight bag was resting on the toilet and he shook out the clothes, not caring that they were slightly wrinkled. Dressed, he exited the bathroom and took the coffee that Fornell handed him, sniffing it cautiously.

"Free down at the front desk." Fornell shrugged.

As Gibbs was about to leave, Fornell stopped him. "You know I'm going to have to ask again about everything that happened. I'll need to do it back at the FBI…" He shifted his gaze away. "I'll need to record everything. I need a sworn statement."

"She doesn't need to be interrogated," Gibbs looked up sharply. "She didn't do anything wrong."

"Of course she didn't, but we can't go changing the rules just because it's Abby."

"You've heard her side, you've got the details, let her heal… please."

Fornell had never heard him say please before, and it caused him to do a double-take. "Jethro. I want to nail this bastard to the wall."

"I know, I just…"

"You don't want her to have to re-live it, I get that. We'll do it as soon as we get back to D.C. and get it over with. Then you can take her home and she can focus on resting."

"Tobias." Gibbs was borderline pleading. "I don't want to put her through that."

"It'll be quick, I promise. Jethro, I have to get it recorded. I'm sorry."

---

When he returned to the hospital, Abby had already changed into the clothes from her bag at work that Ziva had brought with them and was ready to go.

"Can we leave yet?"

"Ducky is with your doctor getting copies of all his notes, but I'm sure as soon as he is done and Gibbs is… oh, hey boss." Tony looked up when the door opened.

"Gibbs!" Abby sat up a little straighter.

She looked better, he thought, now that she had changed from the hospital gown, but she still looked small and fragile. "Everything okay here?" He forced a smile.

"Ducky is getting all the information he needs and then we can go. We can go home, right?" Abby reached out for him.

Gibbs gladly took her hand and smiled. "Yeah, we can go home. We've got the FBI plane waiting for us."

"They FBI let you use their plane to come get me?"

"You've got friends in high places, Abbs," he smiled. "I'll see if I can round up Ducky. I also want to hear for myself from the doctor that you're okay."

Tony waited until the door closed again behind Gibbs before turning back to Abby. "He would've stolen the President's plane to get here if the FBI didn't let us use their plane."

"It is true. It would have taken us nine hours to drive here," Ziva added.

McGee nodded. "You're pretty popular with the FBI. I don't think it took much convincing."

"I don't know," Abby giggled. "Gibbs can be pretty scary when he wants to be."

"Gibbs is pretty scary when it comes to you," Tony smiled.

---

He hadn't wanted to let Fornell take her to the FBI but when it came down to it, he didn't have a choice. They made it back to the plane and had Abby situated comfortably on the plane. Fornell had eyed him when he boarded and he knew if he didn't tell Abby about their next stop, Fornell would. He had sat beside her and waited until they were up in the air. He hadn't been sure about how to approach the subject – normally he wasn't one for dancing around the subject, but when it came to Abby, there was nothing normal in what he did.

"Gibbs, what are you thinking about?"

"Hmm?"

Her hand squeezed his. "You have this look on your face; you have something to tell me?"

"Fornell needs to ask some more questions. He has to record it." He hadn't been surprised that she didn't fight against it.

"I know, I figured as much. I'm no different than any other… case." All she could do was shrug.

And it broke his heart.

Now all he could do was pace. He'd been on this side of the interrogation room before, watching suspects worry before he stormed in and demanded to know what they knew. He'd even seen Abby in interrogation, though the last time he'd seen her there he had asked her to spill the radioactive cocktail on her hands so that Michelle would think her cover was safe. But now, seeing her sitting across from Fornell, her arms wrapped tightly around her body as if she was hugging herself, he felt sick to his stomach.

They were at NCIS for her interview; Gibbs had called ahead and made sure that Vance had someone ready to record. The building was less busy than the FBI and she asked to visit her lab. Vance had been waiting for them, and made sure that they could get in and out without people crowding around Abby. She was popular at NCIS and as much as she needed her friends, she needed space too.

She had agreed to let the rest of the team watch with Gibbs from the observation room, and they stood back silently and watched as Gibbs moved back and forth in front of the one-way mirror.

"Can you start from the beginning?" Fornell asked.

Abby chewed nervously on her lower lip and nodded. She sucked in a shaky breath and began. "On Thursday I went to meet my friend Ashley at Curb, a new club that just opened."

"What time?"

"I was supposed to meet her at seven thirty. I was about ten minutes early."

"Go on."

"I got out of my car, and a man got out of the car next to me. He asked for some help with his car. I lied and said I didn't know anything about cars, and that I could ask someone inside. Then he said he just needed a jump, that he had jumper cables, he just needed a car to get him started. That seemed harmless enough, so I said I would help. He opened his trunk to get the cables, but his trunk was empty. I started to feel something hinky in my gut," she looked up through the mirror knowing that Gibbs was watching her. "I tried to back away, but he grabbed me."

Gibbs' felt his fists clench tightly as he watched her shiver and hug her arms around herself a little tighter.

"I screamed, but the music was so loud, I don't think anyone could hear me. I tried to get away, I tried to fight, but somehow he got me down to the ground. He took my necklace off and then wrapped his hands around my neck and choked me until I couldn't breathe and passed out." A tear rolled down her cheek, and she wiped it away hastily, determined not to cry.

"I woke up in the back of his car, my hands and feet were tied. He knew my name, said he looked through my purse. He told me about these other women, and what he did. He made it sound like he was sad that they didn't survive and he didn't feel guilty. It was like he blamed them for dying."

"Did he tell you why he picked them? Why he picked you?"

"No," she shook her head. "But he talked about his father and his mother. I don't remember much, just that his father was talking to him in his head or something and he wouldn't stop."

"Ok, back to the car ride. Did he tell you where he was taking you?"

"No. But we must have driven all night. It was light again by the time he stopped. When he got me out of the car, he pulled a gun out and told me to walk. We walked for a few hours in the woods, and I was so tired, I just wanted to stop, but he made me keep going. Then when we finally stopped, he drugged me. I thought he was going to kill me, but he just drugged me and I fell asleep."

"By the time you were found, your blood was clear. Did he tell you what he gave you?"

"No." Her hands twisted nervously in her lap. "He just drugged me and left me," she closed her eyes and a tear formed on her lashes. "He left me to die."

"It's alright," Fornell reached across the table and squeezed her shoulder. "We're almost done."

Abby nodded.

"Did he tell you anything about where he would be headed next?"

"He said he hung around to wait until the women had been found. Said something about wanting to see if they 'made it'. He said nothing about where he would go next." Abby stared at her hands. "He's waiting for some news paper article about me. To see if I've died," her lip trembled. "He took me to the middle of nowhere to see how long I would last. Why couldn't he just have shot me and got it over with?" Her shoulders slumped forward and she could no longer hold the tears back.

The door burst open and Gibbs went straight for Abby. "We're done here."

Fornell nodded and headed around to the observation room. He felt sick to his stomach and judging by the faces of the others who had been watching, he wasn't the only one.

"Shh, Abbs. Come on, I've got you. Let's get you home." Gibbs pulled the chair back and lifted her from the chair. He walked down the hall with Abby in his arms, only somewhat aware of his team following behind. No one said anything as they rode the elevator down to the garage and it wasn't until he had Abby buckled into the passenger seat that he turn to Ziva.

"You've got the list of things she wants from her apartment?"

"I will go now and bring it to your place right away."

"Good," Gibbs turned to the guys. "Wait until tomorrow to visit. She's been through enough."

Tony and McGee nodded in agreement.

"I will be by this evening to take a look at her feet and change the bandages." Ducky reached up and squeezed Gibbs' shoulder.

"Alright." Gibbs circled his car and got in.

---

Pulling into his drive-way, Gibbs parked and then walked around to the passenger side. He opened the door and then leaned in to scoop up Abby and carried her to the front door. Inside he used his elbow to flip on the hall light and then carried her up to his room. It had been a few days since the sheets had been changed, but he hadn't slept much, so he figured they were clean enough for her, at least for the night.

Abby was quiet as he set her down, he eyes darting around the room. She had been in his room once or twice before in search of a t-shirt, but had never lingered to look around. "I'm not complaining, but why here instead of the guest room? You always put me in the guest room."

"Jack will be here tomorrow. He can have the guestroom," he sat on the edge of the bed and pulled the covers up around her. "You didn't want Gloria to visit yet. You need someone with you during the day. I don't want you to be alone." He had asked about flying her mother up for a visit, but Abby declined. She hadn't said anything, but he could read it on her face that she didn't want her mother to see her looking so fragile.

"Where will you be? Can't I stay with you?"

Gibbs shook his head, "no. I need to find Ian and make him pay."

"Can't I hang-out at NCIS? You know how much my lab calms me down."

"I know, but not yet. You can hardly walk."

Abby dropped her head forward. It was true; the skin on her feet had been rubbed raw by her boots. "I know."

"Hey," his voice was gentle and he used his fingers to tilt her chin up so that she looked at him. "Jack has been really worried. He's looking forward to spending some time with you. I bet if you ask nicely he'll tell you stories about me as a kid. Something you can entertain DiNozzo with."

"I'd like that."

"I can imagine." Gibbs stood and then leaned over to kiss her forehead. "Take a little nap while I make some dinner. Ziva will be over in a bit with the stuff you wanted from your place."

Abby opened her mouth to say something, but stopped herself.

Gibbs noticed and raised his brow, giving her the chance to continue.

"Nothing, nevermind." She snuggled under the blankets. She could ask him to kiss her some other time.

---

TBC…

I don't know how long voting is open, but if you could please go here: http://www(dot)soundersfc(dot)com/Matchday/Golden-Scarf/April-17(dot)aspx and vote for Hanne Poulsen I would be very, very grateful. – just replaced the (dot) with .


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you so very much to those of you who voted on the link that I posted with the last chapter. The link will be open for another day or two, so if you have the time, I'd really appreciate it.**

**----**

Gibbs leaned back against the kitchen counter and sighed. It was the first time he'd been able to catch his breath since she had gone missing. Logically, he knew she had been safe in the hospital, but having her in his house, Gibbs felt like he was better prepared… just in case.

Ziva arrived just as Gibbs finished the sandwiches he decided to make for dinner. It was the only thing he had supplies for, so he added a trip to the grocery store on his 'to-do' list. Abby was asleep when they went upstairs to check in on her, so they sat in the living room talking while they waited for her to wake up.

"She is okay?"

"She will be. It shouldn't take long for her to heal physically, but I don't know where she's at mentally. Still trying to figure that out."

Ziva nodded. "It won't be easy, but it's Abby. She has us, she will be okay."

"Yeah."

"You have us too. This hasn't been easy on any of us, but I know how much it has affected you."

"I'm-" Before he could finish, they heard Abby cry out and then rushed for the stairs. Gibbs and Ziva rushed up the stairs and found her two steps away from the bed.

"_Abby!_ Are you alright?" Gibbs took visual inventory.

"I… I'm sorry, I just heard you guys talking downstairs and I… I forgot how much my feet hurt."

Gibbs said nothing, but scooped her up and carried her downstairs to the couch, and then headed for the kitchen.

"I'm sorry," Abby whispered when Gibbs returned with the food he had prepared earlier.

"Nothing to be sorry about." He gently kissed the top of her head.

"I know, I just, I heard you talking and," she shifted uncomfortably. "And sometimes I forget that you're really here."

Gibbs dropped down beside her and wrapped an arm around her. "You were sleeping and I didn't want to wake you."

Ziva watched as he sat a little closer than normal and hugged her a little tighter than necessary. It was then she realized how close they had come to losing them both if Abby hadn't survived. She watched as the tension slipped from Abby's shoulders and she gave a contented sigh.

"I got the things you wanted," Ziva pointed to a duffle bag on the floor. "If there is anything else you need, let me know I would be happy to get it for you."

"Thank you, Ziva," she smiled. "I appreciate it."

"You are welcome. I, um, should get back to the office, um, Gibbs could I…" she nodded toward the door.

"Sure." Gibbs kissed Abby's temple and gave her a quick squeeze. "I'll be right back." He got up and followed Ziva to the door. They stood just outside on the front step.

"You'll be in tomorrow, yes?"

"I will. Jack will be taking the early bus down, so I'll be in as soon as he is here. Call me if anything comes up before then."

"And Tony and McGee…?"

"I meant what I said, they can stop by tomorrow. I know they want to spend some time with her, but she needs to rest now."

Ziva nodded. "I will let them know." Ziva headed toward her car with a wave of her hand. "I will see you tomorrow."

Gibbs watcher her pull away from the curb and then headed back inside, locking the door behind him.

"Gibbs, I'm really sorry. I should have waited for you, and I mean, I know where I am, I just don't know what's wrong with me. I feel so… so… so stupid."

"Abby." He sat beside her again, but rather than pull her in close, he gripped her shoulders and held her at arm's length so that she looked at him. "You're not stupid. You were kidnapped. Abby, it'll be awhile before you feel 'normal' again and that's okay. I will get you through this." He like the way her eyes sparkled at that so he gave her a reassuring smile. "Promise."

They sat quietly for awhile, eating the sandwiches that Gibbs made. Eventually she flipped on the TV, but found nothing worth watching. It was around eight and she couldn't help the yawn that took over.

"You ready to go to bed?"

"Yeah, but first can you help me to the bathroom? I'd like to try and wash up a bit."

"Can you stand in the shower?"

"I think so," she answered hopefully.

"I'll help you." Gibbs said matter-of-factly. It hadn't occurred to him to ask Ziva to stay and help. He lifted her from the couch and carried her up to the master bath. He had already carried her bag upstairs and put the bag of toiletries on the counter beside the sink. He left Abby sitting on the edge of the bed while he ran down to the garage in search of a stool. Grabbing a handful of paper towels, he cleaned it off and carried up to the tub.

He was sure that hot water running on the raw skin on her feet would hurt, so he grabbed a large pitcher from the kitchen, rather than rely on the shower head.

Abby watched curiously as Gibbs passed several times with various supplies and extra towels.

"Arms up." Suddenly he was lifter her shirt over her head.

She flushed slightly. It wasn't as though she minded that he was undressing her, she just preferred he was undressing her for pleasure rather than out of sense of duty. She didn't need help, but she wasn't about to complain.

He was careful as he worked the sweats she was wearing down and over her feet. Although he left her bra and underwear on, she was embarrassed at him seeing her body like this. They'd given her a half-assed sponge bath in the hospital, but she felt sweaty, sticky and dirty still.

He carried her to the stool in the middle of the tub, sat her down and carefully turned the water to the perfect temperature. He rolled up his sleeves and dipped a wash cloth under the water and then rubbed gently down her arms.

She shivered under his touch.

"Easy, Abbs." He soaped up the cloth and worked efficiently. Once he finished her arms he moved to her legs and then her back. "Tip your head back."

She did as she was told and Gibbs wet her hair. He looked at the collection of hair products Ziva had brought from Abby's apartment. _What happened to shampoo/soap combo. One bottle is all you need._

"The blue one," Abby smiled. "It's the shampoo." She held out her hand for him to hand it to her, but instead he squirted the shampoo in his own hand and began to work it through her hair.

"You're good at this." Abby closed her eyes. The pull of his fingers through her hair, and the scrape of his nails on her scalp were relaxing.

"I... I used to do this for Shannon. Shortly after we were married she slipped on the ice and broke her wrist," he explained. "Had a cast on her arm for six weeks."

"She was lucky to have you." She sucked her lower lip between her teeth when his fingers stalled. "Sorry."

"No, it's okay." He moved his fingers through her hair. "I was just thinking." He finished rinsing and then left for a few minutes so she could remove her bra and underwear and finish up. He left a towel within easy reach.

With a towel wrapped securely around her, she called out for Gibbs. "I'm done."

He brought a second towel to wrap around her hair and then lifted her from where she sat on the stool in the tub. She flushed when his arm touched the bare skin of the back of her thighs where the towel had ridden up.

He left her alone to get dressed, the bag of clothes Ziva had brought on the bed beside her. When she called for Gibbs she was surprised to see Ducky walk in.

"Abigail, my dear. I saw you just a few hours ago, but you sure are a sight for sore eyes."

"It's good to see you too, Ducky."

Ducky rested a small bag on the bed and motioned for her to swing her feet up to his lap. "I've got to some Neosporin to help you heal a little faster and keep infection away."

"Oh," she lay back and closed her eyes. "Where's Gibbs?"

"I believe he's cleaning up around the kitchen. Don't worry, he hadn't gone anywhere." He began to wrap her feet in clean gauze.

"Oh no, I didn't think he had," she was quick to respond. "I was just wondering."

Ducky gave her ankle a soft squeeze. "I want to tell you something, and I want you to hear me out before you say anything, okay?"

"Sure." Abby sat up, her eyes wide with interest.

"You've been through hell, and I'm not trying to take anything away from that. But Jethro… this thing has brought up some very strong emotions. You know how he is; he feels he let you down, like he couldn't keep you safe. He will go to the end of the world to get this guy and I worry you'll feel like he's pushing you away."

"He's bringing his dad down to babysit me so I won't be in the way."

"Jackson? How wonderful! It shows great growth in their relationship. Would you rather be alone?"

Abby thought for a moment. She had a hard enough time being alone in a room; she didn't think she would last long in a house by herself. "No, I'd rather be at NCIS or if they are with Fornell over at FBI headquarters…. I can stay out of the way."

"You need to rest a few days, and then you can come in. I however, won't clear you for work until the guy who did this to you, is caught."

"I know."

"Alright, my dear, under the covers. I'll just have a quick word with Jethro and then send him up. I'll be back tomorrow."

"Tell the others I say hello. I miss them."

Ducky helped her to pull the covers up around her shoulders. "Remember what I said. Don't give up on him." He leaned forward and kissed her forehead.

---

"Jethro?" Ducky stepped off the bottom step.

"She okay?" Gibbs rounded the corner from the kitchen, a dish towel in hand.

"I know you don't want to hear this, so I'll make it quick." He picked up his jacket from the back of the chair where he'd left it on arrival. "She thinks you are disappointed in her, blaming her for what happened."

"I'm not! I don't!"

"She feels like you are pawning her off on your father and while I see it as an improvement in your relationship with Jackson – you trust him with her – she sees it as you not wanting to be around her."

"She said that?"

"Not in so many words, no, but be careful Jethro. Abby is a strong woman, but she needs you."

"Thanks Duck, I'll see you tomorrow." Gibbs walked his friend to the door and then locked up. He flipped off the lights as he moved back through the house. It was early by his standards, but Abby needed him, so he would be there for her.

He wasn't surprised that she was still awake when he walked into the bedroom. Her eyes tracked him as he walked across the room toward his closet.

"You'll stay in here with me, right?"

"I just want to take a quick shower first." He dug for something to wear to bed and then disappeared into the master bath. He'd taken a shower earlier that morning, but there was something about the small town, and hospital and plane ride that made him feel sticky and in need of a second shower.

Abby settled on her side, making sure there was plenty of room for Gibbs. She didn't want to crowd him out of his own bed. As much as she wanted to be there, she didn't want to give him a reason to stay away.

Logically she knew she wasn't to blame for what happened and that Gibbs would get her through, but at the same time she felt guilty and worried that she was clinging to tightly to Gibbs.

She was lost in thought when Gibbs returned from the bathroom. He was in sweats and a soft cotton tee. Abby was facing away from him, but he was well aware that she was still awake. He made sure his alarm was set and that his phone was within easy reach. He hadn't told Abby, but rather than lock his gun away downstairs, he'd stowed it in his bedside drawer – just in case. They had kept quiet about finding Abby – only the people at NCIS and the FBI as well as a few of her closest friends knew she was back. He didn't think Ian had found out she survived, but he wasn't about to let his guard down.

He pulled back the covers and slid into bed before switching off the bedside lamp.

He reached blindly through the dark for Abby, his hand hitting her shoulder. She tensed momentarily and then relaxed when he ran his hand down her arm and then to her waist. He pulled her back to him so he could wrap his arms around her.

The moment his arms went around her, she started to cry. She wasn't sure if she was crying because she was scared or if it was because she was relieved. Or maybe it was because after so many years she was finally in Gibbs bed again – even if it wasn't how she had planned on getting there.

"Shh…" Gibbs soothed. "I've got you." He pressed his nose into her hair and inhaled deeply. After washing her hair with her shampoo she smelled like herself again and it was a comfort to him in a way he couldn't even begin to describe.

"It wasn't until she calmed down that she realized he'd wrapped his leg protectively over hers. "Don't let go."

"I won't." He hugged her tighter.

"Ever."

"Ever," he agreed.

She didn't think he meant it quite the way she did, but it was enough to reassure her for the night and she was able to fall asleep.

She woke first the following morning and for a brief moment was unsure as to where she was. She half expected the weight of his arm to be a tree branch. When she opened her eyes she was relieved to see she was still in Gibbs' bedroom. She shifted in his arms and smiled when she tightened his hold on her. She could feel his breath warm and steady on the back of her neck and she decided that she had never felt safer.

Gently she tried to pry his arm off; she had to use the bathroom. She knew her feet still hurt, but she couldn't rely on him for everything. The more she struggled to get free, the tighter he held.

"Gibbs."

"Mmm…"

"Let go, I need to get up."

"What do you need? I'll get it?" He blinked a few times and started to pull the covers back.

"It's okay, I need to go to the bathroom."

"I'll carry you," Gibbs ran his hand over his face to try and wake up.

"No. I'll walk." She wanted his help, but at the same time, the faster he thought she was healing, the faster she was at NCIS with him. She bit back a gasp when her feet first touched the floor and then focused on one foot in front of the other until she could close the bathroom door behind her. She used the counter to steady herself and give herself a moment. She had to admit that although it hurt to be up on her feet, there was marked improvement.

She finished quickly in the bathroom and steeled herself for the long walk back. Although he appeared to have fallen back asleep, the moment she sat on the edge of the bed, he pulled back the covered and his hand snacked out to wrap around her wrist.

She moved easily to him and sighed happily when he touched his lip to the side of her head. _I could get used to this._

When the alarm finally went off, Gibbs left Abby to dress while he freshened up in the bathroom and dressed for work. It had been hard to sleep with Abby in his bed and not be able to do anything. She had spent the night before, but never really in his arms. His body started to react to the thought, but it wasn't difficult to change his thoughts to what he needed to do to find Ian.

Abby sat waiting on the edge of the bed. She was dressed in sweat pants and a black t-shirt with a pink skull and cross bones on the front. "I, um, need help getting down the stairs." She blushed.

Gibbs tossed his towel in the hamper and then slipped his arms around her and lifted her with ease. He carried her down to the couch and set her down. "Breakfast?"

"I'm not hungry."

"You need to eat. Otherwise I'll have my dad and Ducky on my tail. Don't put me through that."

Abby rolled her eyes and smiled. "Well, I don't want you to suffer. I could eat a little something."

"Toast?"

"Sure."

Gibbs was buttering the toast when there was a knock at the door. He assumed it was his father, but when he opened the door, Tony and McGee practically fell into his house, a sheepish looking Ducky standing behind them.

"I tried to get them to wait…"

"Come on in," Gibbs waved them in.

Tony and McGee each had a Caf-Pow! in hand and rushed the couch, each taking a seat beside her.

"Hi boys, miss me?"

Tony tugged her into his side and kissed the top of her head. Abby might've been joking with the way she asked the question, but Tony had never been so relieved to wrap her up in a tight hug – even though he'd seen her the day before on the flight home.

McGee got up and brought the Caf-Pow! to the fridge and then ran out to the car. He returned with a laptop case. "Your computer is still in evidence, so I brought one of mine so you could check out mail, Skype with your mom or play some game." He made sure she saw where he set the case down. "You know, if you get bored."

"Oh Timmy, that's so sweet of you. I really appreciate it."

With Ducky there to look at her feet and Tony and McGee to entertain her, Gibbs left to get groceries so Jack and Abby would have everything they needed. He filled his cart with the food he knew she liked, but thought nothing of it until he watched the checker bag her favorite cereal, her favorite juice, her favorite brand of popcorn. He knew that she preferred red and yellow peppers over orange ones, and that she liked rye bread over wheat. As he loaded the groceries into the car, he mused over the fact that while married to his three ex-wives he'd often shopped by grabbing the firs brand he saw, but while shopping for Abby he paid attention – the best brands, the highest quality. It reminded him of Shannon teaching him to look at the label rather than just the pictures.

He pushed open the front door and smiled at the sight. Jack had arrived and was sitting on the couch beside Abby, his arm around her shoulders. Tony sat on her other side and McGee was sitting on the arm of the couch. Ducky had pulled up a chair and they all sat listing intently to Jack.

"…I told him not to lay a finger on that Winchester, but you better believe, the moment my back was turned, he – Leroy!" A large grin spread across Jackson's face. "I was just telling them about the time you-"

"I bet you were," Gibbs cut him off. "It's good to see you."

"Good to see you too, son."

Gibbs nodded and carried the groceries through to the kitchen, leaving his father to finish the story. He listened as Jack finished to story, but paid more attention to the reaction of his team. As he put the last of the groceries away, he glance at his watch and realized that Zia was likely already with Fornell and that they should get going.

"DiNozzo, McGee. Don't you have somewhere else to be?"

"Come on boss, one more story?" Tony gave his best smile.

McGee knew there was no hope and headed for his coat.

Gibbs grabbed his own jacket and turned to Tony. "If you aren't busy working this case by the time I get there, I will sell you to the FBI."

Tony frowned. "Uh, boss. Can I maybe have, like, a five minute head start? I mean, you know, you drive so much faster and I… nevermind. Bye Abby. Call me if you need me." Tony cringed at the look Gibbs gave him. "I mean, after you call Gibbs."

"Bye guys," Abby smiled. "Thanks for the Caf-Pow."

Gibbs watched his agents go and then stood awkwardly in the middle of the living room. He wasn't ready to say goodbye again to her, not for a full day.

"Well Jethro, Jackson, Abigail, I should get going as well. Mr. Palmer and I have a body to tend to. He sends his love, by the way. I'm sure he will visit soon. Jethro, if you could keep me up-to-date on the case." He picked up his hat. "I will be by later this evening. Take care, my dear. You are in good hands." Ducky nodded at Jackson.

Gibbs opened the door for Ducky and then went for his badge and gun. "The kitchen is full of food. Call if you need _anything._" He hesitated a moment before leaving. He found himself wanting to kiss her goodbye, but with his father sitting close, he couldn't bring himself to do it.

---

TBC…


	12. Chapter 12

As soon as Gibbs stepped out the door, Abby felt a sense of uncertainty. She sat quietly, tucked securely into Jack's side and gazed around the place. She had been in Gibbs' living room hundreds if not thousands, of times, but out in the woods she had struggled to recall even the simplest of details. She gazed around at the books crammed into the bookshelf (books about the Marines, historical fiction and the occasional biography). His bike leaned against the far wall and she wondered when he ever had time to ride it (and if they could go biking sometime). The furniture, like most everything in Gibbs' home, was old and well worn, but also well taken care of. She couldn't decide if Gibbs was good at dusting, or if dust was just too scared to settle in Gibbs' house.

She wasn't aware of how long they sat there together until Jack got up to make them both lunch. He returned with grilled cheese and tomato sandwiches and a bag of potato chips.

"I didn't think Leroy would get something like chips, so I brought a bag from the store. Can't have lunch without some chips on the side," he patted his belly.

Abby's eyes lit up at the mention of the store. "How is the store? Who will run it while you're gone?"

"Business has been good the past few months." The store was something Jack could always talk about. "A good friend of mine, Wayne and his wife Dorothy, run it for me when I need some time off. They are retired, but enjoy working some hours now and again. Plus, working the store means keeping up with the town gossip. Always something going on in Stillwater."

"How's Ethan?"

"Doin' real good. Stops in with his aunt now and again, he's been living with her since he got out of the hospital." Jack opened the chips, took a few and then handed the bag back to Abby. She took a few and chewed thoughtfully. "Have he and his father worked things out? Or even tried to work things out?"

"They've spoken a time or two that I know of. It'll take a long time if they every truly get along, but it's a start."

"You never know," Abby shrugged. "You and Gibbs got a second start."

Jackson smiled. "We sure did."

Abby tried to bite back a yawn, but Jack saw it. "Why don't you take a little snooze?" He nodded at the dining table where the newspaper lay. "I'm going to sit there and read the paper. See what's going on in the big city that they don't report in the Stillwater news."

A nap didn't sound like a bad idea, so Abby let Jack tuck her in on the couch and then fell asleep.

**---**

Every time his phone rang, Gibbs was sure it was Abby. Only she didn't call. It was Director Vance, Ducky, someone from the mail room at NCIS wondering if they should leave his mail on his desk.

They were waiting for Miles Reek to arrive on a flight from Miami, and the clothes Abby had been wearing were being processed by the FBI lab. When he hadn't heard from her by one, he decided to call and check in.

"… 'ello?"

"Dad, how are things?"

"Leroy! Everything is fine. We had a bite to eat and now she's taking a little nap. I was just about to do the same."

"So she's fine?"

"She was quiet for quite some time after you left, just looking around like she's never been here before. But then I mentioned the store and that got her going."

Gibbs could tell that his father was smiling. Abby had been fascinated by the store when they had gone up to Stillwater for the LaComb case. "Alright. Call me if she needs anything. I'll be home by dinner."

---

Abby woke two hours later to the sounds of a soft snore. Jack was in a chair across from the sofa where she lay, his hands folded on his stomach and his head tipped back. She carefully pulled the blanket back and swung her legs over the edge of the couch, grimacing slightly when her feet hit the floor. She shuffled slowly to the downstairs bathroom and back, surprised that Jack was awake when she returned.

"No sneaking up on you, is there?"

"You should have woken me," he said. Then added, "you could've borrowed my cane."

Abby giggled and sat back on the couch, burrowing back into the blankets that smelled like Gibbs. "Will you tell me about Gibbs?"

"Sure," Jack smiled. "What do you want to know?"

"What was he like growing up?"

Jack grinned. "Oh, he was his momma's boy from the very beginning. As a little guy he was never far from her; playing quietly at the table while she made dinner, watching her hang the laundry to dry. He was such a helpful little boy." Jack's smile faded. "Things between Leroy and I have always been a little tense. We can both be a little…" he thought for a moment.

"Stubborn?" Abby supplied.

"That too. We just both want things to go our way, so it caused a lot of clashes between us. Especially once he got older. He'd do anything his mother asked of him though. Don't get me wrong, there'd be plenty of eye rolling, but he'd do it anyway, if she asked."

"Gibbs rolling his eyes, not sure I believe it."

"Pouting, too." Jack laughed. "But then she passed away and things were hard. Only been three women in his life that I've seen, that he would do anything for."

"His mother, Shannon and Kelly," Abby smiled. She didn't even try to compete with their memory; she knew she'd never win. Over the years Gibbs had shared a few memories with her; waiting for BearySmiles on Christmas Eve, watching the Princess Bride, and building things together in the basement.

"Oh, I wasn't thinking of Kelly, though I suppose that little princess did have him wrapped around her little finger."

"Oh yeah, he told me himself."

"She was. But we're getting away from the point. I meant you, in the group of people he'd do anything for."

Abby blushed. "The whole team; it might not seem like it at times, but he would do anything for anyone on the team."

"I'm sure he would." Jack decided not to press the issue.

"Oh he would. When Tony got the plague, Gibbs ordered him not to die and they stayed by his side until he was out of the woods. And no one disobeys an order, so Tony didn't die. Then, he came back to D.C. to save Ziva. Heck, he went to Somalia to save Ziva. Well, all the guys did. I've never been so scared in my life… well, maybe this past weekend, but still. They all could've died over there."

Jack let her continue to rattle on about the way his son had helped each member of the team. When she finally slowed to catch her breath, he broke in. "What about you?"

A smile tugged at her lips as she took a moment to think. "Anything. I think he'd do anything, within reason of course," she smirked. "She, I had this stalker. Well two. Although if you count Ari trying to hurt me to hurt Gibbs, then actually three."

"Stalkers?" Jack's eyes went wide, forgetting momentarily the point he'd been trying to make.

"Yeah," Abby sighed. "An ex-boyfriend who was a little nuts, then some guy who thought I was a real character in McGee's book. Then there was Ari, Ziva's half brother. He killed Kate before Ziva joined the team. But Ziva is nothing like Ari. Not much, anyway."

"Uh huh," Jack nodded. He didn't quite follow, but he wasn't sure he wanted to know the full story.

They continued to chat, the only pause coming when Jack got up to make more coffee and retrieve a Caf-Pow that the guys had brought. As Abby talked, Jack watched. He could see what drew his son to want to protect the woman in front of him. The innocents that she projected as she sipped her drink made anyone want to keep her safe. But at the same time he could appreciate her beauty. Her eyes, although green, were wide and bright like a doe, and when she smiled, he heart melted a little.

Ducky arrived at dinner time toting cartons of Chinese food. "Is Jethro not home yet?"

"Not yet." Jack glanced at the clock. His son had promised to be home by dinner.

"The team has been working out of the FBI office, so I haven't heard from him all day."

"He promised he would call if they found him. You know how focused he gets. He'll be home soon." Abby defended. "What'd you bring?"

"Chinese." Ducky set the cartons on the kitchen counter and returned. "But I want to change the bandages on your feet first."

"Why don't you give her a look-over and I will dish up." Jack offered. He dug around the kitchen for plates and dished up a little of everything for the three of them, returned just as Ducky was finishing up. "Everything looks okay?" He had seen how slowly she moved early and was concerned.

"Looks fine. She'll be tip top shape before long." Ducky patted her knee affectionately.

As they ate, Ducky filled her in on the gossip at NCIS; the big case Bernard's team had landed, Palmers new girlfriend, and about all the flowers continuing to show up at her lab as news of her being found spread through the office.

---

It was eight before Gibbs arrived home for the night. Both Jack and Ducky questioned him with a silent glance, but Abby smiled. He crossed the room to show his gun and badge in the small safe on the bookshelf. He headed for the kitchen, the Chinese food calling to his grumbling stomach, detouring by Abby to lean down and kiss Abby's cheek. "Things went fine today?"

"Your dad is great company."

"Didn't run out of things to talk about?"

"Have I ever run out of things to talk about?"

"Well then, I'm glad you didn't talk each other to death." The line of his mouth curved upward as he peeked into the Chinese boxes. "Enough left for me?"

"I got enough for you. I assumed you would be here when I arrived." Ducky scolded lightly.

Gibbs ignored the comment as he dished up his plate.

"Want to watch a movie with me?" Abby asked hopefully as he took a seat beside her. "I mean, if you've got nothing better to do."

"Don't have a DVD player, Abbs."

"I know," she made a face. "We should get you one. But that's not what I meant. There is a Civil War movie on the history channel starting shortly."

"Think you got me confused with DiNozzo," Gibbs smirked.

"Hardly." Abby punched his shoulder playfully and then stole a piece of cashew chicken from his plate. "Well, it's either that or forensic files, that's a show about forensic-"

"Civil War it is, when does it start?"

"Fifteen minutes." Abby hesitated, unsure of what to say. She chewed nervously on her lower lip. Or a few minutes things had been normal, and then she remembered why she was there. "So, um, what did you do today?"

Gibbs finished chewing and set his plate on the coffee table so he could turn his body toward Abby. "We haven't found Ian yet, but we spoke with his father. He doesn't know where his son is, but he is willing to help us find him."

-

_Gibbs paced the halls of the FBI. His team had gone with Agent Johnston and Cole to pickup Miles Reed at the airport, and until they arrived, there was nothing he or Fornell could do. He couldn't wait to talk to Miles. Fornell had warned him that Miles was coming in voluntarily to help, and that Gibbs was to stay out of the way – if they lost the interview, they would never catch up to Ian._

"_They've got him in interview room one." Fornell peeked out from his office._

_Gibbs smiled inwardly. Only the FBI would call and interrogation room and interview room. The two men took the elevator down one floor and Gibbs saw the four agents waiting silently outside interview one. He didn't wait for small talk or Fornell's invitation. He pushed right in a slammed his hands on the table. "Where is your son?!"_

_Miles Reed was a well-dressed business man who, judging his tan, leathery skin, was enjoying life in Miami to the extreme. It gave Gibbs a sense of satisfaction when he jumped backward, his hard-nose business face fading in an instant. "I… I… I don't know," he sputtered._

"_AGENT GIBBS!" Fornell roared. He turned to Mr. Reed, "Excuse us, we'll be right back" _

_Fornell slammed the door shut behind them as they stepped out into the hall. "What the hell were you thinking? We have no legal right to hold him. If he wants to leave, can't keep him. Right now, he is the only hope we have of finding his son."_

_Gibbs grunted._

"_You can watch from observation, but you will not step foot in that interview room. I won't hesitate to have you removed from the building. We clear?"_

_Gibbs nodded and headed for observation where the other agent's waited. "Where's McGee?"_

"_Fornell has him monitoring bank accounts," Tony explained._

"_Oh," he quieted when Fornell reappeared with Mr. Reed._

"_I'm sorry about that outburst. Tension has been high as this case had hit close to home for some of us," He glared back at Gibbs._

"_It's... it's okay. "Miles eyed the door cautiously. "I just want to help._

_-_

"The lab is finished with the clothes you were wearing. There is a small drop of blood on the elbow of your jacket from when you elbowed him in the nose, but after being so wet and dirty, they don't know that they'll be able to 100% match it."

"I should've thought about protecting the evidence."

"No!" All three men said at once.

Abby looked up sharply. "Well that was well timed."

"Abby, I'm serious, look at me." Gibbs fingers curled under her chin and he directed her gaze to meet his. "You focused on staying alive. That's all that matters. Got it?"

"Yes," her lips curved into a mischievous smile, "ma'am."

"Don't make me-"

"I do believe it's time for me to head home for the evening. Call if you need me."

With Ducky out the door, Gibbs locked up and then took his plate to the kitchen. The movie was just starting when he took a seat beside Abby again. Kicking his shoes off, he rested his feet on the coffee table and then gently tugged Abby into his side.

---

TBC…

Mooooore soon! Love the reviews, keep 'em coming!


	13. Chapter 13

Oh gosh, your reviews have been lovely! I apologize for the lack of individual replies, but I worked 12 hours today, gym… blahblahblah.. I figured you'd rather have the next chapter rather than a quick reply.

**Chapter Thirteen**

"Fifteen minutes into the movie, and Abby was momentarily content with the world. She was tucked safely into Gibbs' side, his arm around her shoulders, his fingers moving lightly over the bare skin of her arm. His voice rumbled in his chest below her ear as he and his father discussed war strategy during the civil war.

All three of them startled when Gibbs' phone rang. "Yeah, Gibbs," he answered and pushed up off the couch and then turned to mouth _Fornell._

Abby tried to listen, but as soon as he rounded the corner to the kitchen all she could hear was a low murmur. He returned to the living room shortly; his body tense his hands clenched tightly at his sides.

"They found him?" Abby looked up hopefully.

"No. His father's hotel has been under surveillance and they thought they spotted him. False alarm, Fornell was just keeping me in the loop." His jaw tensed and then relaxed as he fought a wave of anger. His heart had nearly jumped from his chest when he heard Fornell's voice on the other end. He'd been ready to jump in his truck and take care of that dirt-bag once and for all. "I'm going downstairs."

"Leroy…" Jackson started, but stopped when Abby shook her head.

She waited until she no longer heard his footsteps on the basement steps. "He needs his boat more than I need him right now, its okay. Plus, I've got you." She smiled.

"But he needs to be-"

"He needs his boat. It's how he works through his anger or whatever he's feeling. Trust me; he'll be in a much better mood when he comes back up. It's for the best, really."

"If you're sure?"

"You know, I should really get to bed anyway. I haven't done much today, but I'm completely exhausted."

"I'll get him to help you up the stairs." Jack started to get up.

"No. Don't. I can do it," Abby stood slowly. "I can do it." The pain was bearable, more of an ache when she put weight on her tired feet, compared to any sharp pain. It took a little longer than she liked, but soon she was upstairs, changed and in Gibbs bed. She pictured him in her mind, running his strong hands along the smooth planks of wood, and calmly drifted off to sleep.

Jack waited, half following the movie, half listening for his sons' footsteps coming up the stairs.

Gibbs shocked himself. He was only down in the basement an hour before he felt himself relax. He was still angry about the whole situation, but what it all boiled down to was that Abby was safe upstairs and if he needed comfort (which he wasn't sure he _needed_) he needed it from her, not his boat.

He was surprised to see Abby had already gone to bed, though he wasn't surprised to see his father still up.

"Leroy," the disapproval was evident in his voice.

"Don't start, dad. I'm going to bed. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, son." Jack shook his head - He could only do so much.

Abby was asleep when he got upstairs, so he sat beside her on the edge of the bed and smoothed the hair away from her face. "I'm sorry I walked away tonight," he whispered. She mumbled something in her sleep and rolled over. He smiled when her hand reached out and rested on his pillow.

"I'll be right back." He grabbed the sleep pants and t-shirt he had used the night before and a pair of clean boxers and then headed for the shower. This time it wasn't as easy to pull his thoughts away from the woman tucked into his bed, and he found his hand drifting down his chest and abs, over a small patch of hair until…

He stopped suddenly. He'd never allowed himself to jack-off to the thought of Abby. It wasn't that she didn't turn him on, quite the opposite, but he knew that once he started, he'd have a hard (literally, he mused) time walking into her lab and not thinking of taking her over her desk. Or against the wall. Or in the office. Or… or… or…

He dropped his head against the cool tiles on the shower wall. His self-control was made of steel, but with her in his bed…

He grasped himself and pulled up slowly, ending with a little twist. He didn't need a fantasy. All he needed to do was think of her.

The things she said, the way she said them.

The way she smiled.

How tight she hugged him.

The way she dressed.

The…

He got to the way she smelled and braced his free hand against the wall. The scent of her shampoo was still slightly detectable in the shower and it sent him over the edge.

He watched with hooded eyes, as the evidence of his thoughts washed down the drain – splashing the last of it off the tiles with the shower head. With a heavy sigh he finished washing up and stood under the hot spray letting the tension drain from his body. Just as he reached to turn the water off, his thoughts returned to Abby curled up in his bed, her hand stretched over his pillow.

Gibbs groaned and flipped off the hot water, letting the icy cold water crash over him.

He stayed until he felt his teeth were about to start chattering. He dried off quickly and dressed and then brushed his teeth.

Abby had rolled away from his pillow by the time he was crawling under the sheets. He reached out for her, tugging her to him.

"Gibbs?" she glanced sleepily over her shoulder at him.

"Yeah, just me Abbs. S'ok."

She turned over and snuggled into his chest. "You feel cold…"

He lost half of what she said, his shirt muffling her words. "Back to sleep." He dipped his head to kiss her forehead and closed his eyes as he hugged her tight.

---

When Abby woke the next morning, she hoped to find herself wrapped up in Gibbs' arms. Instead she found herself wrapped in blankets on Gibbs' side of the bed. She wasn't surprised that he was already awake and out of bed, but a part of her was disappointed that there wouldn't be a repeat of the previous morning.

She tested the tenderness of her feet as she stood. Except for the blisters on the back of her heels, she was feeling pretty good. She grabbed her clothes and toted them to the bathroom for a quick shower. When the hot water ran over her feet, she hissed at the pain and quickly adjusted the temperature, settling for a lukewarm shower.

It was silent as she headed down the stairs, and she figured Gibbs had already left for the day. If she hadn't woken up when he came to bed, she would've assumed he had spent the night under his boat.

She smiled when she came into view of the dining table. Both Gibbs (Gibbs', Gibbs'es… she and Tony had once discussed the term for multiple Gibbs men) were seat at the table; their reading glasses low on their noses and coffee within easy reach.

Each had a section of newspaper in hand, but looked up when she rounded the corner. "Morning," they said together.

Abby bit back a giggle. "Morning boys." She poured herself a cup of coffee and then joined them at the table.

"You hungry? I can fix you breakfast before I leave."

"Nah, I'm going to go skype with Gloria. I'll make myself something afterward."

"Alright." Gibbs brought his coffee cup to the sink and then headed toward the front door. He circled around the table so he could bend down and kiss the top of her head. "Keep my dad out of trouble, would ya?"

Abby grinned; first up at Gibbs and then at Jack. "I'll see what I can do."

With Gibbs out the door and Jack content to sit and read the newspaper, Abby went to the couch and set up McGee's laptop. As soon as she was logged on, her mother was calling. She cracked her knuckles while she waited for the video feed to load.

_Mom. _She blew a kiss.

_My baby! How are you? I love you._

_I'm fine, really. I love you too!_

_I want to see you, hold you._

_I know. I want to see you too. Soon, I promise._

_When?_

_I don't know yet. How's Brian? _Abby tried to change the subject.

_He's good. Very busy at work. When are you coming home?_

_I can't leave while they are still looking for… him._

_And what if they never find him? Are you never coming home?_

_Mom,_ Abby frowned. _Gibbs will find him. I'm sure of it. _Or he'll find me, she thought.

Gloria nodded. _How are things? He's taking good care of you?_

_The best, I promise._

They chatted a while longer. Jack peeked in on her, but said nothing, leaving her to finish her silent conversation. When she finished, Abby went in search of Jack, needing the comfort of having someone nearby. She missed her mom, her brother. She told Jack about her family and growing up in Louisiana. He asked about her fascination with forensics and how she got started. He might not have understood the scientific part, but he did understand passion and the will to follow your dreams.

She told him about her first day on the job; going toe-to-toe with Gibbs over the speed of getting results.

"And you didn't quit right then?"

"The case involved kids and I saw how he was with them. Anyone so good with kids can't be such a bad person. Plus, I had rent due in two weeks with no other interviews lined up, so…"

Jack laughed.

---

Gibbs was irritated as he drove home from the FBI headquarters. They were getting nowhere fast with their search for Ian Reed. They had a photo of him now, but it was a few years old. It had been sent to government agencies, police offices, gas stations and hotels all over the east coast.

They received calls and tips all day, but never came up with anything useful. Gibbs and his agents had been out on calls of possible sightings all day – he was tired and a cranky. But now it was 5:30 and he was heading home to Abby. He felt a pang of guilt for working late the evening before and then retreating to the boat.

He pulled onto his street and his pulse started racing when he saw and unfamiliar car parked in front of his house. He only barely remembered to put his car in park before jumping out and rushing up the front steps.

Gun in hand, he threw open the front door. "ABBY!"

---

Jackson jumped when his son burst through the door, leading with his gun. "Put that thing away," he hissed.

"Where's Abby?" Gibbs looked around the living room, into the kitchen and then glanced up the stairs. "Where is she?"

"Out back."

"Alone!?"

"No, with… Ashley." Gibbs was gone before Jack could finish.

Both women sat in patio chairs, two cups of tea on the table between them. "Hi Gibbs, you're home early."

Gibbs leaned back against the back door with a heavy sigh. "Yeah."

"You okay?" Abby frowned. "You look…"

"I'm fine." He shifted the focus away from himself. "Good to see you again, Ashley."

"Likewise, Agent Gibbs."

"Gibbs. Just Gibbs." He looked back at Abby. "I'll be right back."

"Everything alright outback?" Jack asked.

"Yeah." Gibbs ignored the smirk on his father's face and stowed his gun and badge. He changed from his work clothes to cargo pants and an old tee and then headed out back. "What are you doing out here?" This time he noticed that Abby was nearly drowning in his old, red sweatshirt; he bit back an impish grin.

"Grilling," Abby nodded to the small charcoal grill in the corner of the deck. Beside it were a few dishes with tin foil to cover the meat when it was finished. "Steak for you and Jack, chicken for us and some veggies on kebabs for all of us."

"Abby, you didn't need to do… you could've asked. I would have-"

"I know, and you still owe me steak grilled inside, but I want to do this. Plus, we've had a good time chatting out here. It's been a nice day and it's not too cold. I hope you don't mind that I borrowed…" she lifted her hands, the long sleeves down over her fingers to indicate his sweatshirt. "My jacket was upstairs and…" _I wanted to wear yours._

"I don't mind."

Abby gave a wide smile. "Well, dinner will be done shortly. We just put the veggies on."

He surprised her by pulling up a chair and sitting with them. He wasn't the most social, but she was glad that he made the effort to join her and her friend.

When the food was ready, Ashley carried one tray and Gibbs the other. He followed behind Abby, watching carefully for any sign of a limp. "How are your feet?"

"You know when you've spent all day shopping for the perfect concert outfit and then go to the concert?" She looked expectantly at him.

"No." Anyone else and he wouldn't have taken the question seriously.

"Oh," she frowned. "Well that's what they feel like, real heavy and tired."

Jackson had set the table and the four them sat down to dinner. They avoided the topic of Abby's ordeal during dinner, finding lighter topics to talk about. When they were done Abby refused to let anyone help her clean up in the kitchen.

Ashley said goodbye to Abby and Jack and then let Gibbs walk her to the door. "I just want to say thank you for bringing her home." She caught him off-guard with a tight hug.

He was speechless; he wished he could've brought her home sooner.

"She adores you, you know."

"Thanks for keeping her company today." Gibbs waited until she was in her car before closing and locking the door. He found Abby in the kitchen, she was about to start drying the dishes, so he picked up a clean dish towel and stepped up beside her. "You don't have to do this, you know."

"I know, just trying to pull my weight around here." She rolled her eyes at the look he gave her. "Yeah, yeah I know, I'm a _guest, _but I just hate feeling to useless."

"You're recovering."

"Being kidnapped isn't some disease to recover from. You don't recover from being broken." Abby avoided looking at him, focusing on drying the dish in her hand instead.

"You aren't broken." He wanted to pull her into his arms and tell her everything would be okay, but he knew if he did, that she would likely stop talking. He could tell she needed to talk about how she felt; he could read it in the way she was fidgeting.

"What if I am broken? What if I never stop looking over my shoulder wherever I go? What if I'm never _normal_ again?"

"Abby!"

"No Gibbs, what if no one wants to love me because I'm a nut case who can't relax unless I'm with my boss. Or my boss' dad?"

"Come here." Gibbs pulled the disk from her hand and set it on the counter before slipping his arm around her waist and pulling her into a hug. "I don't think you're broken, but-" She started to protest, but he cut her off. "But, if you are, I will put you back together."

"You always do, thanks Gibbs." She hugged him back. "I would be completely lost without you. One of these days I'll pay you back. I've just got to figure out how."

"You already…" he decided he was going to kiss her. She had fitted herself so perfectly against him when he hugged her. She didn't flinch or move away when he brought his hand up to cup her cheek.

"Leroy?" Jack called out moments before rounding the corner into the kitchen, oblivious to the moment he'd interrupted.

---

TBC..

OOoohh, did I just leave it there? Whoops ;)


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

Ian hated the wait. It had been a week since he had left Abby alone in the middle of nowhere, and he thought about her constantly. He followed the weather reports online – the first two nights had been mild, but the third had been cold and raining with scattered thunder in the area. Each night since had been hovering around freezing.

_She has to be dead, doesn't she?_

He religiously read through three different newspapers daily, hoping for an article on her. There had been nothing since the original article about her disappearance. While reading the news paper he saw a short article about his father being in D.C. – something about a new business merger. He wondered briefly if that meant he could increase his monthly paycheck, but the idea of speaking to his father was nauseating at best. He figured it best to stay as far away as possible from his father. He didn't need the extra money, did he?

His thoughts returned to Abby. _Had she suffered? How far had she wandered? What she scared? Did she try to find help, or had she accepted her fate and given up?_

He was still stuck on the spider web tattoo she had on her neck and his biggest regret was not having a photograph of it.

He rarely left his hotel, instead spending his days read and re-reading the articles from the previous women. He had stocked up at the grocery store, choosing to make his meals in the microwave, but in the next day or two he needed to replenish his supply.

---

For a brief moment Abby was certain he was going to kiss her. Then Jack had walked in and Gibbs had kissed her forehead, as usual, and walked away to help is dad find new batteries for the TV remote.

She put the coffee on and then put the last of the dishes away. Ashley had left a stack of magazines on the kitchen counter for her to read, so when the coffee was finished, she poured three cups and put them on a tray with the magazines. Heading for the living room, she almost collided with Gibbs as he came looking for her. "I made coffee."

He took the tray from her hands and followed her to the couch. She took her coffee and the magazines and settled down into what had quickly become _her_ corner on the sofa.

Gibbs handed Jack his cup and then settled beside Abby, pulling her legs across his lap. She was flipping through her magazines, though she glanced up momentarily when he sat down, smiling at him before returning her focus to the magazine in her lap.

He loved how at home and relaxed she looked in his house. Her shoulders weren't tense; she had a thoughtful expression on her face, and the lines of her brow were relaxed.

He watched the way she sipped her coffee, noted the way her lips formed to the coffee cup. He held back a moan when her tongue darted out to catch a drip of coffee on her lower lip. Just a taste, it's all he wanted – for now.

_Getting too old for this, Gunny._

Gibbs' hand was warm over her knee, and his fingers moving back and forth across her skin was comforting.

She could tell he was watching her, but she decided not to look up. If he had something to say, he would say it, but she suspected that if he did have something to say, he wouldn't say it with his father around, so she stayed focused on her magazine.

---

"Come on, time for bed."

Abby looked up from the article she was reading. "Ok, I'll just finish this first."

"I guess I'll head to bed as well. Good night, Abby."

Abby smiled up at Jack. "Sleep tight. See you in the morning."

She didn't realize that she ended up reading an extra twenty minutes after both Jack and Gibbs disappeared upstairs. She turned off the lights downstairs and headed up the stairs as quietly as possible. Gibbs was in bed and looked like he was already asleep. Her PJ's were already in the bathroom, so she changed and brushed her teeth and then went to join Gibbs.

_It's going to be hard to leave this behind once everything is done,_ she thought.

"Is everything okay?"

Abby startled from her thoughts and glanced at the bedside clock. "Sorry, yeah. There is a new mass spectrometer model coming out, not that I want to replace Major Mass Spec, but it's nice to read about the upgrades."

"Oh," Gibbs waited for her to crawl in bed beside him before rolling over to face her.

She lay facing him; her eyes fluttering closed a brief moment as he pushed her hair from her face. "You sure you're alright?"

"What if we don't find him? What then? Your dad can't babysit me forever."

"I will go to the end of the earth to find him, Abbs. You know that. I've got Trent Kort on the case too, he owes me a favor." Gibbs frowned at the idea of involving Kort. "Even if Ian has moved on, he'll be running short on cash in the next few weeks. As soon as he takes out more money, we'll have a location and we'll get him. I promise this won't last forever."

Abby was comforted by his words and her mind drifted to their earlier conversation in the kitchen. She had been certain he was about to kiss her and then Jacked had walked in and thrown Gibbs off course. Her eyes focused back on Gibbs. He was watching her intently, probably wondering what she was thinking or how she would react to his comforting words.

But Abby was out of words. Deciding she could blame it on insecurity if she was wrong, she lifted her head from her pillow and moved forward. She caught her lower lip between her teeth as she made a last minute analysis of her actions, and then, remembering how badly she'd wanted to feel his lips on hers while stuck in the wilderness, she kissed him.

When Gibbs didn't kiss her back, Abby panicked.

----

TBC

So for those of you familiar with the 'evil hat', it wanted me to leave it here – and also to let you know that I'm out of town for the weekend, so next update will likely be Monday at the earliest. Oops.


	15. Chapter 15

You all have been waiting so patiently (though a few with sharp pitch-forks) for this chapter, and I'm so sorry it's taken me longer than I said. I have been so beyond busy, so I really appreciate you sticking it out for this next chapter.

Anyway, thanks again for the lovely reviews. They mean a lot.

When Gibbs didn't respond to her kiss, Abby pulled away, back pedaling the best she could. "Gibbs… I… sorry… I just, oh God…"

"Abby, stop." His voice was gentle and he pushed a strand of hair from her face.

She stopped moving and swallowed against the lump that was quickly forming in her throat when his warm hand wrapped around the back of her neck. "I thought… earlier…"

"You surprised me, that's all."

"I shouldn't have, and now everything will be awkward, and…" She tried to roll away, but his hand prevented her from getting far.

"Hey, awkward for whom?"

Abby didn't understand the smile that played across his lips. "Um, me. And you?"

Gibbs moved in close, his lips only millimeters from hers. "So it'll be awkward for you when I kiss you?"

"Of course it, _wait_, what?" Her eyes had drifted shut when he moved in, but snapped back open at his words. She moved back on instinct, but his hold on her remained tight.

"Shut up." Gibbs rose up on his elbow and closed the last of the distance between then.

When he finally kissed her, Abby melted against him, and somewhere in the (very) back of her mind, she was grateful that they weren't standing. She was certain her legs wouldn't have been able to hold her up.

His kiss was gentle, but at the same time it was demanding, much like the rest of their relationship, and she easily gave up control of the kiss.

She ignored the need for oxygen, not wanting the kiss to end a moment sooner than necessary. It was Gibbs that pulled back first, cupping her face in his hands as she fought to catch her breath. He dragged his thumb across her swollen lips and then leaned in for another quick kiss.

"Awkward?" He questioned.

"Gibbs," Abby whimpered. "I thought I screwed everything up."

"Nah." Gibbs grinned at her through the dark.

"I'm serious, Gibbs. I thought I just…"

"Hey, come here." Gibbs pulled her back into his arms. "You screwed up nothing. In fact, I would say you made things a whole lot better."

Abby let go a deep sigh of relief, and then pressed her face to his neck.

"Get some sleep Abbs. I'll be here when you wake up." He dropped a kiss to the top of her head and then squeezed her tight. He kept his hips tilted away from her, their kiss sparking something he didn't have time to take care of.

"Gibbs?" She lifted her head to look at him.

"Hmm."

"Will you kiss me again?"

Gibbs rose up to kiss her, but frowned when Abby blocked him.

"No, I mean, like tomorrow and the day after. You know, can there even be an 'us'?"

Gibbs decided he had never seen her look so hopeful or so worried at the same time. "It's always been you and me, Abby. I think you know that."

Abby nodded and lay her head back down, hugging herself to his chest. It was true, she mused. She couldn't recall him ever having a girlfriend that he spent more time with than her – and they hadn't even been dating. Hollis had even commented on it. She cut her thoughts off there; Hollis leaving a bad taste in her mouth.

"Hey!" He thumped her forehead lightly. "Where is that kiss you were talking about?"

"Oops," Abby giggled. She kissed him. And then again. And then one more time before she was satisfied.

True to his word, Gibbs was still in bed when Abby woke the following morning. She was curled into his side with his arm securely around her, his fingers pulling gently through her hair. They lay quietly for a while, enjoy the warmth and comfort of one another.

"Abs?"

"Yeah?"

"I wish I could stay in bed all morning, but-"

"I know, you've got to go." Abby hugged him and then let go. She watched him roll out of bed and grab clothes for the day before heading to the bathroom to shower.

"Why don't we go out for dinner tonight?" He suggested as he pulled a polo out of the dresser along the wall.

"I'd like that."

Gibbs smiled. "You think of where you'd like to go. I'll try and be home by six and then we'll go."

"Okay."

He was just about to shut the bathroom door when he stepped back into the room. "But just you and me, alright? It won't kill my dad to spend an evening alone."

"You and me," Abby agreed. She waited until she heard the water turn on before changing from her nightgown into a pair of sweats and a tee – just something to wear until her shower later in the day. She found Jackson fixing french toast when she went downstairs.

"Good morning, Abby." Jack looked up from where he was dipping toast in egg.

"Morning." She kissed his check before scooting around him to pour herself a cup of coffee. She hadn't been much of a coffee person before the whole ordeal, but living with Gibbs and Jackson had taught her to enjoy a strong cup in the morning, though much to Gibbs' dismay she added a drop of milk. "_To help cool it down a little, Gibbs."_

As Jackson finished the toast, Abby set the table for breakfast, pouring them each a glass of orange juice as well.

They were just sitting down to eat when Gibbs flew down the stairs, his phone at his ear.

"Gibbs?" Abby's eyes grew wide.

"Yeah… yeah, okay. One second." He covered the mouth piece and turned to her. "Miles Reed got a strange phone call early this morning at the hotel. They don't have an exact location for where the call came from but, Fornell has his agents narrowing it down as we speak. I'll call you if it's _him_."

All Abby could do was nod and watch as Gibbs grabbed his gun and badge before heading out the door without breakfast. She startled when the door slammed behind him.

Jack reached out across the table and placed his hand over hers. "It'll be okay."

"I know, I'm just tired of it all." She tried to brush off her worry. "I just miss NCIS, my lab..."

"Maybe we can go visit Dr. Mallard today." Jack suggested. He liked the doctor, and unlike his son, Ducky seemed interested in the gossip from the store.

"I would like that. Maybe after lunch, that's when things slow down for him."

After breakfast, Abby shooed Jackson out of the kitchen so she could do the dishes and think quietly about where she and Gibbs could go for dinner. It wouldn't be the first time they had dinner together, but Abby wanted it to be perfect. It needed to be some place quiet so they could talk, but not so quiet and slow that they couldn't people-watch. Gibbs could tell a lot about a person just by observing them (it's how he knew so much about her), and Abby loved to weigh in on his observations.

Jack popped in to let her know he was headed upstairs for a shower.

She didn't want to pick a place that was fancy. Gibbs had been working so hard, she didn't want him to feel like he had to wear something nicer, or that she expected him to take her nice places.

In the end she decided on a small family-run Greek place down-town. I t wasn't far from NCIS, and only a few doors down from the bar they always seemed to end up at after losing one of their own.

Abby spent the rest of the morning puttering around Gibbs' house. She did laundry, ran the vacuum downstairs and cleaned both bathrooms. She still moved a little slower than normal, but her feet were the color of new pink skin.

"I'm not good enough company anymore?" Jack teased. "You look bored."

"It's not you Jack." She stuck out her tongue when she realized he was teasing. "I'm just not used to sitting around doing nothing. I'm as much a work-a-holic as Gibbs."

"I know, I'm just yanking your chain."

They had just finished lunch when there was a knock at the door. Jack was halfway to the kitchen with their plates, so Abby went to answer. She assumed it was Ducky, or maybe even Tony, Ziva and McGee if Gibbs let them leave during their lunch break.

She pulled open the door to greet whoever was visiting, and then froze with shock. "Oh my God!"

Gibbs made it to the FBI office in record time. His team, Fornell and his team, and a few additional agents were waiting. Since he had last spoken with Fornell, McGee had been able to narrow down the likely location to a small insurance office downtown.

They surrounded the building and entered easily.

The office was closed for remodel, but the doors were unlocked and they could hear someone talking. A van was parked out front, the dash littered with fast-food wrappers. Gibbs rounded the corner first, much to the irritation of Fornell. "FREEZE!"

There was only one man inside, and he quickly dropped the mop he was holding, switching off his blue-tooth as well. "I… I…"

Gibbs knew it wasn't Ian, but it didn't mean this guy was innocent. "What's your name?"

"Michael Montero"

"We're here about a phone call made from this building."

"Damnit! I meant nothing, I swear. I just wanted to scare him. Senator-"

"Senator?" Fornell interrupted.

"Yeah. I called Senator Adams. He's in town at the Royal Suites. I called because he is supporting immigration laws stating that-"

"We're not interested in Senator Adams. We're here about an attempted murder case."

Michael paled. "I never wanted to kill him. I never tried to kill him. All I did was make a phone call, but I chickened out before I could even say anything. I just hung up, I swear."

"How did you get the room number?"

"I have a friend that cleans rooms and she told me he was in room 42. I just called and asked to be connected to that room. I didn't ask for him by name because I knew they wouldn't put my call through."

"We're going to need your friends name and number." Fornell put his gun away and motioned for his agents to do the same. "Miles is in room 24. Do I really need to explain what I think happened?"

Gibbs jammed his gun back in his holster and turned to walk back out to the car. The rest of the agents hung around unsure if it was safe to follow Gibbs at the moment.

"If you come back to the FBI and answer a few more questions, I'll be willing to forget I heard anything about Senator Adams." Fornell shrugged. They had no legal pull to bring Montero back to the FBI, nor did they have any proof of his 'almost-threat' to the senator, but he figured if he looked casual enough, that Michael would go along.

"Sure, whatever you need."

Gibbs had paced the halls of the FBI while Fornell talked to Michael. He knew in his gut that he wasn't involved with Ian. From what they could understand, Ian was a loner and wasn't likely to work with anyone else. When Michael had been allowed to leave three hours later, Fornell proclaimed him innocent.

"He's just a guy trying to get his family into the country and had a few issues

It was early, but Gibbs couldn't stand to be within the walls of the FBI any longer. He knew he couldn't keep working his agents as hard as he was on this case, but he was at a loss at where to go. All of his connections had been exhausted, and they had nothing to go on.

He had the sudden urge to hold Abby. He glanced at his watch, it was just after two. He stormed into Fornell's office where the rest of the agents sat brainstorming their next approach.

"Good, Gibbs. We've been waiting for you. We've been talking, and I don't think we can keep up the search in the same capacity as we have been. Not without additional information."

He knew Fornell was right, but he wasn't about to relax on the case.

"Don't worry boss, we're not giving up. The FBI might give up, but we don't." Tony stood, quick on the defense.

"I'm going out. Call me if you hear anything new."

"Jethro," Fornell jumped up. "We need to talk about this!"

"Not now, Tobias!"

The door slammed behind Gibbs. "Does he always just walk off the job like that?"

If Tony had been close enough to reach, he would have decked agent Cole right then.

Gibbs rushed home. He decided he was going to pull Abby into his arms and not let her go. It didn't matter that his father was there and would likely have some sort of smart-ass comment, or at least a look of _I told you so._

He opened the front door, thinking momentarily that he had locked it when he left. "Abbs?" He called out for her, hoping she was near-by. The sooner she was in his arms, the better. "Abby?"

Jackson rounded the corner and shook his head. "She's gone."

TBC…

So I totally did that on purpose because the reaction the last little cliff got was rather hilarious. Ya'll must love the evil hat. I'll try not to wait nearly a week to post the next chapter.


	16. Chapter 16

So… didn't like the last cliffhanger either, did we? Well the evil hat loves you… yes YOU. The problem is the response to the cliffs is just so encouraging. Er, he may have left a little bit of a cliff with this one too. Just a lil' one.

_Jackson rounded the corner and shook his head. "She's gone."_

"What happened?" Gibbs searched the main level of his house, not listening to what his father was saying. The last time he had come home and not seen her, she was just outside, but now Jack had said she was gone. "Where is she?"

"Leroy, slow down a minute." Jackson stepped in front of his son and was nearly plowed over. "Is everything okay?"

_Is everything okay? Was his father joking?_ "No!" He tried to move around his father. "There is a killer somewhere out there, and I don't know where Abby is!"

"Slow down, son. She's with her mother."

Gibbs' head snapped up. "Her mother?"

"Mm hmm," Jack nodded. "She showed up at your door about two hours ago. They headed back to Abby's apartment not long ago. Her mother sure is a firecracker; I see where Abby got it from."

"Alone?"

"You telling me that her apartment hasn't been under observation?" Jackson never would have let them leave if he thought his son hadn't already thought of that.

Gibbs growled. Her apartment had been under observation since she had gone missing. "Why didn't you call me?" He dropped down to the couch with a heavy sigh and scrubbed his hands over his face.

"Abby said she would, but they only left here maybe half an hour ago. Plus, Abby said it's been quite some time since she's seen her mother. They've got lots to catch up, she might be distracted."

When Gibbs didn't reply, Jack went to the kitchen to pour his son a cup of coffee. If anything, he knew coffee would calm his son's frayed nerves.

Gibbs gave a weak smile when Jack slipped the coffee into his hands. "Thanks Dad."

Abby led her mother up the front steps and into her apartment she hadn't been in since the day she had been kidnapped. She expected to see it just as she had left it, but walking in she realized it was much cleaner than before.

She could feel her mother's gaze on her back as she circled her living room. Looking at all the little things she hadn't been able to remember while she was lost in the woods. The photos, the little gifts from friends, and the bottle of bourbon she kept on her bookshelf – just in case.

_They tore my place apart looking for any evidence they could find as to what had happened_, she turned to her mom.

_It doesn't look like it._

_It feels like it. Ziva must've put everything back together. She is observant enough to know where everything goes._

They sat on the couch together and Abby curled up to her mom, feeling like a child again in the safety of her mother's arms.

Gloria pulled her fingers through her daughter's hair, drawing small circles on the back of her neck like she had done when Abby was a fussy child, not wanting to fall asleep.

She hadn't been able to relax until she had her daughter in her arms.

_How is Brian?_

_Good. He wants to see you, and hopes to be able to visit soon, but he's been swamped at work and couldn't get time off in such short notice._

_I understand. But I miss him._

_I know you do, baby. _

Within minutes, Abby was sound asleep.

She slept for half an hour, and then startled away, momentarily unsure of where she was.

_Are you okay?_

Abby nodded.

_You should call Gibbs, you told his father you would._

Abby dug her phone out of her pocket and hit speed dial for Gibbs. It was mid-afternoon, so she expected he would be busy, so when he answered after the first ring, she was a little surprised.

"Abbs?" His voice sounded a little tight.

"Gibbs! Guess what?!"

"Are you okay?"

"What? Oh, yeah, I'm fine. But guess what? My mom showed up this morning!"

"Oh? Did you know she was coming?"

"Gibbs, I would have said something if I knew she was coming."

"I know."

"Um, about dinner…"

"We can reschedule, don't worry about it. I'm not going anywhere."

"Well, I was thinking the four of us could have dinner together. You know that Greek place downtown?"

She could hear Gibbs as he asked his father about dinner. "Sounds good. Jack wants to know which of you, you or Gloria, will be his date."

"That's an easy one. Tell him it's me." She laughed when she heard Gibbs huff.

"He'll appreciate that. How about six o'clock? Should we pick you two up?"

"Nah, it's out of your way. We'll meet you there at six. See you soon, Gibbs."

Abby decided she was putting a little more effort than necessary into getting ready for dinner, but she didn't care. She felt more like herself again as she covered her lips in deep red lipstick. Her hair was pulled up into two small buns, and rather than the pants she'd been wearing around Gibbs' house she pulled on her favorite skirt.

When she found her mother (who had been ready to go for 15 minutes) she did a little spin. _I feel like myself again._

_Abigail! That's how you want your boss to see you?_

_This is how I dress everyday for work!_

_You get away with that?_

_MOM!_

_What? NCIS is a federal agency, isn't it? Don't they have some sort of dress code? This looks like some of your club wear._

Abby rolled her eyes, but decided not to get into an argument over her clothes. Her choice in outfits had always been a sore spot for the two of them. Gloria didn't mind her obsession with blood and guts and crime, but she wanted her daughter to look 'somewhat presentable'.

She did one last check in the mirror, before slipping into one of her more comfortable pairs of boots. They rubbed slightly on her heel, so she took them off and added a band aid to ease the friction and then deemed herself ready to go.

She parked a few blocks from the restaurant; parking at the restaurant was always tough this time of day. Her hands flew with practiced ease as she pointed out the bar where she had mourned more than one colleague, a few doors down was a pawn shop where she'd found several things for her apartment and across the street, the best ice cream place in town.

She was only two blocks from the restaurant when she saw Gibbs and Jackson getting out of their car, parked right in front. She smiled and waved, but then stopped when she heard someone calling her name from across the street.

"_Abby!"_

She turned, and stilled when she saw him running across the street toward her.

Gibbs gave a little nod and smile when Abby waved happily at him. Jack was saying something about _that _being the Abby he recognized, with her hair done up and her skirt, but Gibbs wasn't listening. Instead he frowned when her shoulders tensed.

He saw someone running toward her.

"Abby?" He started toward her at a slow jog until he saw her starting to slowly back away from the man approaching her.

"It's him," he could just barely hear her whisper as the man closed in. "It's _him_."

His jog evolved to a flat out run as he quickly closed the distance, recognizing Ian from the photo his father had provided.

TBC…

Tee-hee


	17. Chapter 17

Sorry about the delay… though all the nudges, threats with pitchforks and various other sharp objects were rather fun and entertaining.

Ian paced his hotel room, back and forth, back and forth. He needed to go out and get a few things at the grocery store, but he didn't want to leave the safety of his room.

Finally he pulled on his jacket and headed out. He had seen one a few blocks down the street, and decided it would be easiest to walk. Ian was halfway down the street when someone across the street caught his eye.

_Spider web! _

"ABBY!"

Before Gibbs could lay a hand on Ian, Gloria swung her purse at the stranger, bouncing it ineffectively off the side of his head.

Ian brushed it off, and grabbed Abby's shoulders. "You did it! You made it, Abby." He started to pull her in for a hug. "I'm so proud of-"

Gloria's purse might not have done more than disturb the hair on his head, but Gibbs' fist knocked him flat on his ass.

Gibbs slammed Ian down on the cold cement with force. Although he struggled, it wasn't to get away, it was to see Abby. "Abby, you made it! I know you would, be the-"

"Shut up!" Gibbs punched him and wrestled Ian to his stomach, forcing his head away from Abby.

A few onlookers started to gather, but kept their distance when Gibbs pulled out his badge.

"What's going on?" Jack asked as he approached. "Is that him?" He wrapped his arm around Abby when she nodded.

"_Abby." _It was a harsher tone than he intended or normally used with her, but it quickly snapped her out of her thoughts. "I need you get the cuffs from the glove box, can you do that for me?"

Again she nodded, and Gibbs tossed her his keys, using one hand to hold Ian against the ground. His gun was also in the car and he thought about asking her to bring it – he almost wished he had. He would've let Ian slip from his grasp, and the fist turn he made toward Abby, Gibbs would've shot him. But a crowd had gathered – there were kids and old ladies. And Abby. She didn't need to see Ian's brains splattered on the cement, even if it was what Gibbs thought he deserved.

Once Ian was cuffed, Gibbs hauled him to his feet and then turned to Jack. "You go home with them. I'll call later."

"Okay." Jack moved toward Abby. "Where is your car?"

Abby watched, without emotion, as Gibbs jerked Ian toward his car. She watched until Ian disappeared from sight and then answered Jack. "This way." She started for her car without another word. Jack offered to drive, but Abby declined his offer. She wondered briefly if she could get away with dropping Jack and her mother off at her apartment, but knew it wouldn't work.

_This isn't the way we came. Are we going to Gibbs? _Gloria commented.

Abby said nothing.

Gloria gave her daughter a disapproving look when they pulled up to the FBI. _ I might be deaf, but even I know that Gibbs sent us home._

Gibbs and Fornell were sitting opposite Ian in interrogation when Abby pushed her way into the observation room.

"Whoa! Gibbs is letting you watch?" Tony made room in front of the one-way window.

"He does not know she is here." Ziva kept her eye on Gibbs. "It is what I would have done, come and watch."

"He doesn't – wait, he doesn't know you're here, does he?"

"No."

"Your mom? And Jack?" The situation was going to go downhill very quickly once Gibbs found out that Abby hadn't followed his directions to go home.

"With Ducky. We saw him in the lobby-" Abby was cut off by Ian shouting at Gibbs and Fornell.

"I won't talk to anyone except Abby," Ian cried out defiantly.

"HEY!" Gibbs slapped his hands down forcefully on the table, yelling in Ian's ear.

"Jethro," Tobias gritted out between his teeth. He was well aware that this could quickly get out of hand.

"Why Abby?" Gibbs growled, ignoring Fornell.

"I told you," Ian snapped. "I want to talk to ABBY!"

"I have to go in there, I have to help!" Abby turned toward the door, but jerked to a halt when Tony grabbed her arm.

"Abby, you can't. If you go in there…"

"He'll talk to me, look at him. He doesn't look even the least bit scared of Gibbs. He doesn't care."

"Abby-"

Abby slipped easily out of Tony's grasp. Everyone had been scared to hold her tightly, afraid that she would break.

"Abby…" Tony's words faded away when she push out of the observation room and into interrogation.

Anger flashed in Gibbs' eyes and Abby wasn't sure if it was because she had disobeyed his order to go home, or if it was because she broke his rule about interrupting an interrogation or if it was because she was in the same room as the man that nearly killed her.

"Abby!" Ian jumped up. He was chained to the table, but it didn't keep Gibbs from jumping up and putting himself between them.

"I knew you would come," Ian continued. "I knew you would make it. How did you do it?"

Before she could say anything, Gibbs was dragging her out to the hallway, Fornell on their hells.

"Gibbs, wait! He won't talk to anyone but me."

"I don't want you in the same room with him. Hell, I don't want you in the same building. Go. Home."

"Jethro," Tobias stepped up. "You saw how he reacted when she went in. She might get a full confession."

"You want me to put her back into the same room as him?" Gibbs looked horrified.

"I can do it, Gibbs. I'll be okay." Abby touched his arm gently. "I can do it."

"She'll be fine. He's chained to the table. We're right there..."

Gibbs turned back to Abby. "Are you sure?"

Abby nodded.

"If you don't feel comfortable, or you need to stop… whatever, you let me know." He gripped her chin tightly. "Do you understand?"

"I'll be fine." Abby tried her best to smile. She wasn't as fragile as people liked to think she was.

Fornell led them back in, taking his seat quietly. Gibbs directed Abby to his seat, choosing to stand behind her, his hands resting on her shoulders.

"Abby," Ian looked at her, his eyes wide with wonder and amazement. "How did you do it? I knew, out of everyone, you could do it."

"You need to tell them what they want to know, Ian." Abby said calmly.

"Tell me about your tattoo, I've been seeing that spider web in my dreams."

Gibbs' hand tightened on her shoulders. She had told no one the reasoning behind the spider web. "Answer all their questions and I'll tell you about it."

Ian thought about it and then spoke.

They listened quietly as Ian started from the very beginning. "My mom, she didn't love me. She wandered off and killed herself so she didn't have to care for me…" He moved on to give every little bone chilling detail of his other victims. "I should have waited before I set that fire, she never had a chance." Gibbs' grip on Abby tightened again when he got to how the moment he saw Abby, he knew she was the one. "I just knew you could do it. I knew it."

"I think we've got everything we need." Fornell stood and pushed away from the table, his face drawn tight.

Ian looked expectantly at Abby.

For Abby it felt like he had his hands around her neck again, and she couldn't breathe. "I need to get out of here." Abby rushed for the door and into the women's bathroom across the hall. She sank to the floor in front of a toilet and retched. She took a few minutes to wash her face with cool water and focus on some deep breathing. As Ian spoke, she had flashed back several times to the days she had spent in the woods, the feeling of helplessness suffocating her.

As she stepped back out into the hallway, Tony and Gibbs stood talking. "Take Ian to a holding cell, and then go home. Get some rest, you deserve it." Although he meant it, Tony had been working hard and needed rest; it sounded more like an order than the 'atta boy' Tony deserved.

"Thanks boss – _oh_ – Abby." Tony stepped forward and pulled her into a hug. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah."

"It's over now."

"I know."

Gibbs waited quietly as Tony comforted Abby, his anger radiating off him in waves, waiting until he had gone in to get Ian before speaking. "Go. Home."

Gibbs was so angry he was shaking. The rational part of her brain knew he was mostly angry with Ian, but at the same time, she had ignored his original order to go home, and she had interrupted his interrogation. Bother were major rules she had broken. She hung her head and cringed at the tone of voice he used. "Okay."

"Hey," he reached out and snagged her arm before she could completely turn away. "My house."

"Will you be…?"

"I don't know what time I'll be home, I have a lot to get done still."

"What about my mom?"

"Jack can spend the night at Ducky's. You know where the clean sheets are, put her in the guest room."

"Okay." She waited for any other instructions, but Gibbs just turned and walked away.

TBC

Sorry about the delay, the new Gibbs/Abby forum. Find me (ncislove) and say hi at http(://)gabbyfans(dot)freeforums(dot)org


	18. Chapter 18

**Eek! A little longer between posts then I intended. My apologies. It doesn't help that Tuesday's episode was intense and has sent my mind in a million different directions. Also, the Gibbs/Abby forums consume my life (literally). Come say hi gabbyfans(dot)freeforums(dot)org **

Abby pulled back the covers of her, no his, bed and slipped her legs in. She lay quietly in the dark, listening to every little creak Gibbs' house made. She hadn't noticed the noises before, but then again, she'd never tried to fall asleep in his house when he wasn't there (the one time she fell asleep drunk, under his boat, while he was in Mexico didn't count).

Gloria had tried to sit down and talk to her when they got back to Gibbs', but Abby had kept busy – changing the sheets in the guest room, picking up around the house, and making them a bite to eat. Eventually Gloria gave up and went to bed, leaving her daughter alone in the dark of the living room.

It was after one a.m. when she heard his car pull up outside and the door slam shut. She winced at the sound and pulled the blankets up a little tighter under her chin. Rolling over to face the wall, she squeezed her eyes shut tight in hopes of being asleep before he made it upstairs.

Gibbs stared up at his house, knowing that Abby was likely in his bed. He had wondered briefly on the drive home, if she had disobeyed his order and gone back to her apartment, but seeing her car out front was a relief.

Inside, he hung his jacket on the back of a dining table chair and turned for the basement. His hand on the doorknob, Gibbs turned and switched off kitchen light, and headed upstairs instead.

Abby was curled up in his bed and his fingers itched to reach out for her, but he stayed strong and headed right for the bathroom. His shower lasted longer than he intended, but the hot water melted away some of the tension coiled in his shoulders.

When he finally slid into bed beside Abby, she tensed. She hated the idea of going to sleep with Gibbs so angry with her, but at the same time she wasn't sure if she wanted to have the conversation she knew they needed to have.

She decided to wait until he was settled before she would timidly roll over to curl up to him. She hoped it wasn't too angry to hold her; she needed him, she needed to know that no matter what, everything between them would be okay. She was just about to make her move, slowly inching toward him, when he grabbed her. She expected him to say something, but instead he wrapped himself around her, burying his face in the warmth of her neck and shoulder.

"Gibbs." Abby managed to turn in his arms to face him. "I'm really sorry; I shouldn't have barged in like-"

Gibbs silenced her with a bruising kiss, rolling over her so that his body covered hers. "Shh…"

"Gibbs?" She questioned quietly, tilting her head to the side, giving him better access as she nibbled and licked and kissed his way over the soft skin of her neck.

"I could have lost you out there." His teeth grazed over her pulse point.

"I'm right – Oh God – I'm right here." Abby wiggled beneath him as he tasted every inch of exposed skin, spurred on by her soft moans of encouragement. She arched lazily against him, trying to feel the heat from his body, the layers of clothing between them keeping her from what she wanted.

As if he could read her mind, Gibbs pushed up to straddle her, jerking his t-shirt up over his head. Before he can lower himself to her again, Abby's hands are all over his chest. She quietly explored the definitions created by his muscles, the dips and creases of scars created by terrorist and wars and ex-wives.

He waited silently, watching Abby as her eyes and hands roamed over his chest and arms, even in the dark her eyes wide with something he can't quite pin-point.

It was difficult to sit there and do nothing, but he wanted Abby to be comfortable. So he waited, his eyes memorizing the soft features of her face, her delicate throat, the rounded peaks of her breasts under her nightshirt.

Suddenly her fingers dig into his shoulders and pulled him forward again.

Gibbs resisted long enough to get his hands under her shirt and work it up over her head, tossing it aside carelessly. He looked down at her, she looked small under him, and it only made him more aware of the urge he had to protect her, to keep her safe.

Capturing her mouth again, he kissed her until she was boneless beneath him. Rolling off of her, he quickly shucked his pants and then lowered himself to brush a light kiss to her stomach before slipping her pj pants and panties down her legs. The scent of her sex is rich in the air as she automatically parts her legs for him. He knew there would be other times (many of them) for teasing and exploring, with lazy touches and frantic kisses, but this time… this time all he is concerned with is being certain that Abby knows how much he loves her.

"Gibbs?"

Her voice startles him from his thoughts. She doesn't say anything else, just searches his eyes for answers she's not sure she wants to know.

He offers a reassuring smile, it's small but effective and Abby visibly relaxes back against the pillow. He watches as the last bit of stress melts from her features as he buries his fingers between her legs. He peppers gentle kisses across her face as she cries out, arching against him.

Moving over her, he kisses her shoulder as he aligns himself with her heat. "Look at me," he pleads and maybe orders at the same time, pushing into her as her eyes meet his.

Abby struggles to keep her eyes open as he enters her, his intense blue eyes staring down at her. Grunting softly every time he thrusts into her, he taps her cheek lightly to remind her to open her eyes again as they start to drift shut.

He wants to see her eyes when as she reaches her orgasm. He wants that connection with her, wants to see it in her eyes that she's truly okay.

He watches intently as she falls apart below him, holding himself from his own release just long enough to see her through hers.

He doesn't realize he's collapsed on top of her until he feels her pulling her fingers through his hair and kissing his neck. "Abby?" He pushes her hair from her face and wipes at the tears on her cheek. "Are you okay?"

"Don't be mad at me, I can't handle that right now… please," she whispered hesitantly.

"Shh…" he whispers against her lips and then kisses her softly. "I'm not mad at you. I would have done the same thing. I just… he grabbed you; he had his hands on you." He hopes she understands what he means.

"Okay." She pulls him down for a slow kiss and then allows him to roll off of her. She watches as he pads across the room to the master bath, returning with a damp cloth to wipe them both down.

She falls asleep warm and safe curled into his arms, his leg draped protectively over hers.

Abby woke along the following morning, but when a glance at the alarm clock beside the bed told her it was nearly 11a.m., she understood that Gibbs hadn't waited for her to wake up.

She dressed slowly, reliving bits and pieces of the night before; the way her body fit perfectly to his, how good his hands felt on her hips… She tip-toed quietly down the stairs - skipping the third step to avoid the squeak. Halfway down she heard a low chuckle from Gibbs and wished she could see what he was laughing at. She rounded the corner to find Gibbs and Gloria at the table, a cup of coffee in front of each, their hands flying in conversation.

Gibbs was mid-sign when he noticed her and his hand stalled. "Morning."

"Morning," she stopped beside her mother, giving her shoulder a soft squeeze and the continued toward Gibbs, accepting his outstretched hand and allowed him to pull her down to his lap.

"You sleep okay?"

She was glad her back blocked her mother's view; Gloria had no trouble reading lips. "Are you kidding? Of course I slept great." She looked down at his thumb as it traced small circles just above her knee. "But um," she caught her lower lip between her teeth. "I really am sorry for not listening to you. I just…"

"I know." His look told her that the conversation needed to go no further. "There is a Caf-Pow! in the fridge."

Her eyes lit up and she hurried to the kitchen, finding her own spot at the table a few minutes later, cherry red drink in hand. "What's the plan for today?" She asked, curling a leg under herself.

"An early dinner with Jack, then I'm driving him home tonight. I'll be back tomorrow."

"What about work?" She suppressed a smile at the look of annoyance on his face. "Vance won't let you in tomorrow, will he?"

Gibbs grunted and carried his coffee to the kitchen for a refill.

_We're having dinner with Jack tonight,_ Abby signed to her mother. _He's going home to Stillwater afterward._

_I know, Jethro told me. Things are okay between the two of you, I assume._

_I think so._

_Must be. The sex was good last night?_

_Mother! _Abby blushed. She was thankful that Gibbs was still puttering around the kitchen.

_The tension last night was too thick for you to not have great make-up sex, otherwise you would not be so comfortable around each other this morning. I'm your mother, Abigail, I'm not dead. Your father and I would-_

"Okay," Abby said aloud, scraping the back of her chair against the floor. "I'm going to go take a shower."

"Everything okay?" Gibbs peeked his head around the corner at the sudden announcement.

"Never better."

TBC…

Not much left. One, maybe two chapters me thinks? Anyway, I've got big ideas for reworking what we've just seen in Borderland to make it all better. More fic on the way, peoples.


	19. Chapter 19

**Oh hai, was I posting here? ;) Sorry, my mind went nuts after the last three NCIS eps and I've been terribly caught up in a new fic where I'm pretty much changing everything that happened to how I want it to happen. Because MAllison needs to die a painful death. But enough about that, on with the conclusion to this fic.**

Although by all outward appearances she was calm, Abby's grip on Gibbs' hand said otherwise. She held her chin high as they passed the spot where Ian had approached her the day before, but her feet moved quickly and Gibbs had to hold her back so they didn't completely leave Gloria and Jackson behind.

He had suggested they go somewhere else, but Abby had refused to change locations, and responded with, "I have to face my fear sometime, and the sooner, the better."

He couldn't argue that.

Once they were seated and had ordered Abby was able to relax. As Gloria signed, Abby spoke to keep Jackson in the loop, and soon the conversation was dominated by Gloria and Jack. They shared stories of both Abby and Gibbs as children, and Gibbs smiled when Abby changed a few details when she spoke for Jack, ignoring the slight smirk on Gibbs face when she left out a few of the more scandalous details of her past.

"I think I might have to take up learning ASL," Jackson said thoughtfully between bites. "I think it would come in handy the next time we have a family get-together."

Having read his lips, Gloria clapped her hands together and smiled, nodding her approval of the idea.

Gibbs sat back and watched the faint blush that spread on Abby's cheeks as she avoided eye contact with him. They hadn't talked about their relationship in terms of the future and it was obvious that Abby didn't want to assume things about their maybe future together. "Hey," he reached across the table, covering her hand with his. "I think it's a good idea too, and then we can send them out to entertain each other. We can avoid hearing repeats of the same stories."

"I don't tell the same stories over and over again." Jack protested.

"Uh huh." Gibbs rolled his eyes.

"Of course not, Jack. And I love your stories. I will never be tired of hearing them."

"Traitor," Gibbs muttered, giving her hand a soft squeeze before pulling his hand away.

Abby stood with her arms wrapped tightly around herself, gazing out at the moon. It had been two weeks since Ian has last approached her, and it was her first night back in Gibbs' bed since that night. She had been given an additional two weeks off to spend time with her mother, and they had stayed at Abby's so Gibbs could get settled back at NCIS after finishing up all the paperwork pertaining to her case.

A small shiver ran through her body and she couldn't help but think about Ian. Gibbs had sat her down after dinner to tell her that, although he had confessed, his lawyers were pushing mental illness as the reason for his actions, and were asking for treatment and limited jail time.

"_So he could be out after a few years?" Abby's eyes had been wide with panic._

"_I won't let him get you."_

"_I know."_

She had pushed him toward the basement and told him she'd be down in a bit; she needed time to think first. That had been nearly two hours ago.

"Hey…"

Strong arms wrapped around her and she leaned back against Gibbs' firm chest, letting her head fall to the side as warm lips moved along her neck.

"You okay up here?"

"Mm, I'm good."

"What're you thinking about?"

Abby sighed, "Ian. You. Us. Going back to work tomorrow."

Gibbs pressed his lips to the side of her head. He could tell her that he'd keep her safe; that everything would be okay – they would be okay – that things would be normal again. But he had said those things already and now she needed to work things out in her mind.

"But you'll protect me, keep me safe. And we're good, right? We're good," she confirmed to herself. "And work… I've really missed my babies. McGee said he made sure everything in my lab was in order for me, so it'll be like normal. Tomorrow will be normal, won't it?"

Gibbs turned her to face him and smiled. "We'll go to work; I'll likely have DNA or something for you to run. You'll get a match like you always do and I'll bring you Caf-Pow!-"

"What if I don't get a match?" Abby questioned.

"I'll bring you a Caf-Pow! just because. Then, we'll come home, have dinner and relax in front of the fire."

"You make it sound so easy." Abby wrapped her arms around his middle and pressed her cheek to his chest.

"It is." He stroked her hair, and pressed his lips to her forehead. "C'mon, let's get some sleep." He led her back to the bed and carefully stripped her of her clothing. He watched as her eyes drifted shut and she sighed contentedly under his touch. He noticed the way she visibly relaxed and he dropped a gentle kiss to her bare shoulder. His actions weren't sexual, though he appreciated her bare skin before helping her into a pair of shorts and one of his old shirts.

He helped her under the covers, and quickly stripped down to his boxer-briefs before sliding under the covers beside her. Almost instantly she was in his arms and he let out a deep sigh. It had been two weeks since he had had her curled up next to him in bed.

"I missed you," Abby peppered his chest with kisses. "Missed this."

"Mmm," he allowed her to cover his chest with kisses before tilting her face up so he could kiss her. He knew she needed a good night's sleep before going back to work, but the moment she slipped her leg between his, he knew he couldn't deny her what she wanted.

Ian paced the holding cell, drumming his fingers together steadily. He had to see Abby again, he would see Abby again. When he closed his eyes, visions of the spider web danced in front of him. He wanted to touch it, to lick it, to taste it…

If he could just keep it together and get through rehab… Abby would be his.

THE END.

Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
